


Quite A Fishy Situation

by IDEFK



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Flirting, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Grisha is a lil' bae, Humor, I have a thing for tattoos and piercings, I liek the idea of Marco being cousins with Levi, I suck at writing action, M/M, Mermaid!Nanaba, Mermiad!Eren, Mikasa & Marco & Levi are related, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampire!Armin, Vampire!Jean, Vampire!Mikasa, Weerewolf!Reiner, Werevamp!Hanji (omf), Werewolf!Levi, Werewolf!Marco, Werewolf!Ymir, but lightly, fantasy and mythical, haha...ha...This is shit, im a noob, in a way i guess, mentioned mpreg, more like merman, shit happens, sorta goreish stuff idk, still contemplating the idea of it happeneing, they're all in a cutre lil' pack, vampire!annie, werewolf!Petra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDEFK/pseuds/IDEFK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's a normal human in his young twenties, working at a coffee shop and dealing with a crush on his wolfish best friend. He spends his time making beverages and laughing with his friends, and not to mention complaining about wanting to be a bloodsucker or dog like them.</p><p>well, that was until his suppressants stopped working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frantic Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> haha, ha
> 
> So I decided to write this because I liked the idea of it. I was going to write Salties but shit happened. so anyway.
> 
> I thought it would be really cool to have werewolves and vampires apart of everyday society, so, yeah.  
> ok
> 
> bye.

The sunlight pools on the wooden floor, like a golden sea of sorts, just on my floor…and transparent. Shit I suck at words. A loud paranoid bark assaults my ears, followed by every pet on the whole street, fuck the neighbour's dog. I huff out a sigh of annoyance and scoop back my untameable brown locks, stretching my muscular arms above my head.

Friday, it's Friday ( _gotta' get down on Friday~_ ).

I snatch my phone from the nightstand beside me, bringing up the time. Six in the morning, yay. I shuffle the device into the pocket on my favourite loose snug red tank-top, but alas, the feeling of the chilly aluminium against my nipple causes me to scrunch my face in a mock grimace. Perfectly placed pocket if I do say so myself.

I throw my legs over the side of the bed and stand up, shit I miss the warmth already. I stride into the bathroom, the freezing titles zapping the grogginess from my head instantly. it's like this everyday; pee, wash, eat, change, work. But I'm not complaining, work is more like hanging out with my pack.

My 'pack' is just a group of friends who all decided to 'follow' the alpha werewolf, and my best friend in the whole universe, Levi Ackemran. That actually sounds horrible like that but true. Like some of those blood treaties or ties or whatever old people used to do, just not as…mundane. The pack stuff is old ancient practices anyway, from back when the races weren't extinct…

The world used to be full of 'mythical' and 'fantasy' creatures, but that took a sharp turn once everyone went to war. Every race practically went extinct but werewolves, vampires and humans, even so, they're extordinarilay evolved from their old counterparts. Well, same goes for my race. Same for everything really…

Anyway, we decided to form a pack, it was a silly and stupid thing, but hey, we had a pure-blood werewolf alpha.

I turn the tap on, watching as the transparent shimmering water pours from the faucet, splashing against the basin. I lather my hands in chilly soap and dip them under the stream of rushing water. I hastily work the soap off and dry my hands, old habits die hard. I'm used to having to wash my hands within a time limit, I should stop already, and I don't take suppressants for nothing after all. Damn.

I exit the bathroom and head to my door, checking my appearance in the mirror like usual. My dark brown, almost charcoal, locks of hair remain wild and messy on my head.

My mismatched eyes gleam with determination and fire, well, at least that's what people say. Some think having a right eye that like a blazing sun and left that's of a relentless ocean is unnatural and idiotic, dude, it's literally an awesome fucking thing called Heterochromia*.

I trace my eyes down further on the mirror to the key that hangs around my neck, my father gave that to me when I left to go live here. It's a family heirloom that my mother, Carla, gave to my father, Grisha, as an equivalent to a proposal ring. Mum told me of the tale how she found it deep on the ocean floors, shrouded in mystery, and it brought her good luck.

Further down my body we have muscles, my shirt, more muscles, my boxers, booty, more muscles…and, legs. And that's Jaeger, Eren Jaeger, the twenty three year old tanned gay guy.

I open the door and head into the hall, making my way to the stairs. I descend two at a time and jump over the last few, turning the corner and heading into the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

I dump my dishes into the sink and turn the tap on, the hard stream of water rushes onto the items. I grab a plate and start running a cloth over its surface. The air is still thick with the scent of eggs.

A chilly prickling feeling surges up my spine, causing me to shudder. The plate slides from my hand, and plummets into the water below with a splash. My heart pounds in my chest and my arms start to prick. What's going on, why is this happening.

Wait…  
I can't be…  
I took the suppressants, this can't be happening…  
They couldn't of worn out-

I topple over backwards and slam into the floor, my skin covered in a sheen layer of cool water. I strain my arms haul my heavy ass back up against the counter. I stare down at my tail, my ripped boxers in disarray at my side. The separate scales gleam in the sunlight, the mixture of gold and tan at my waist descending to the base teal colour fading down to blue. My gaze travels over the fin that rest at the end, decorated in the colours, and the ones that are sharper that adorn my arms and tail. The dorsal fin that travels down my and tail back bends for my position effortlessly.

I breathe out heavy, dread washing over me like a tidal wave. I run my webbed hands along my shoulders feeling the scales there. My gills frilling up whenever I puff my deep rugged pants.

Fuck _fuck **fuck fuck ~~fuck~~**_.

I run my hands through my hair, taking deep steady breaths to compose my nerves.

It's going to be okay, calm down Eren.

My hand draws lower past my pointed finned ears, and the gills that reside on my neck, past the sparse variant scales over my shoulders and back, finally to my pocket. I slip the phone out, my sharp talon-like nails almost scraping up the screen, and press the top button, the screen lights to life.

Calm Eren, stay calm.

I slide the phone open, watchful of my claws this time, and open up a message to Carla. My thumbs dance across the keyboard, typing out my question.

**Eren:** _How long after touching water do I have a tail?_

Shit, please reply quickly

I stare intently at the screen, I feel like a fish caught in a net.

**Mumzie ( • 3 •):** _10 seconds, is anything the matter honey?_

A sigh escapes my lips. Ten seconds. I lug my hefty tail up to my chest and warp my free arm around it, running my webbed hand and claws over the moist scales in a calming gesture. I can do this, I just need to be careful.

If only things were easier, if only the mermaids weren't supposed to be extinct, if only we weren't supposed to be harmless that even a butterfly could defeat us. If only I won't be thrown in an aquarium and then be dissected if I was found. If only I could trust my friends…

**Eren:** _No, everything's fine. Love you mum!_

**Mumzie ( • 3 •):** _love you too!_

Shit shit shit, I'm going to be late for work now, fuuuuuuccccckkkk. I better tell one of the guys.

Marco, Bertholdt, Historia, Petra and I all work at Colossal Coffee. A cafe off to the side of the giant Target store, of course, it definitely was strategically placed.

My best best is to contact Marco, since he's like our little boss of sorts. It's mainly our instincts since he is Levi's cousin, and also because he works the best. Marco won't pick-up unless I call him, texting is useless. I scroll through my contacts, mindful of my claws, my eyes reading the names until I find _'Freckled Angel Butt'_.

I press the phone to my ear, the stiff fins quiver at the touch before resting again.

"Eren…" Marco's voice filters through the speaker, bringing my ears back to twitching. "Sorry Marco, I'll be in late today, something's come up." I bluntly reply, sliding my hand across the slicked scales of my tail, calming my apprehension. "Alright Eren, just don't be too late…And be safe will you. I've got to get back to work now, bye. Oh and Eren, Petra joins the pack tomorrow!"

I pull the phone away from my ear, releasing a huff of air. Shit…

I slide the phone back into my pocket and blindly reach around the counter surface above for anything to dry off with. I feel a soft fabric and grip tightly, plucking the material down and to eye level. A kitchen towel…fucking perfect, thank you Neptune, Poseidon and Carla Jaeger.

I begin rubbing the towel across my wet body hastily, swallowing back the urge to jump into water. I run the towel along my arms and tail, wiping the moist sheen of slick water. Fuck this isn't going to be fast enough. I fold the cloth, placing it besides me.

I reach my hand out in front of me, curling my fingers inward slowly, blood thunders through my veins and I clear my mind of anything but what I want. Water. I stare at my hand, slowly drawing my fingers inward. I can feel the water on me combine into larger droplets, slipping along my skin. I close my eyes, focusing on the water.

The chill zips up my body again, causing a jerk in my movements.

I slip my eyes open and what greets me is the sight of a disfigured sphere of water in the air. euphoria and excitement surges through my body like an avalanche, a giddy grin surfaces across my features. Fuck yes! I steadily move my fist over to the towel, the sphere of liquid following languidly. I focus on the sphere and steadily lower it down onto the towel, my hand pressing firm against the floor now. I begrudge the other mer-folk that are able to just move water without having to move their hands, or for that matter, don't have a set distance between their hand and the liquid! Lucky bastards. I open my fist and the water soaks in the cloth.

I stare down at my legs, the tan skin fitted around the two separate limbs, I wriggle my toes back and forth. Time for work.


	2. F-ing Fantastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren had a shit day at work, Levi is a man's best friend, and Petra likes a special type of party...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy guess who got writers block! I don't know what it is with me and writers block but whenever I get artists block I get writers block, but when I get writers block first I don't get art block??¿?

Today has been deranged. When I finally got to work, Marco put me on serving duty. We all have our preferred positions, Bertholdt with his werewolf vigour on storage, Histroia for her personality and appearance on the counter, Marco and me concocting beverages and treats and Petra waiting. Usually I quite enjoy being a waiter, meeting all the new people and having a joyful conversation. But shit there were many close calls, to say today was stressful is an understatement. And as punishment for being tardy I had to lock up and clean everything, which is why I now only have fifteen minutes to organise my common room for the pack. Fucking fantastic.

Every Friday it's sort of a tradition to have a night at my place, because it's the roomiest, (thank my cafe owning mum and doctor dad for that achievement). We customarily just watch a movie and shit around, and when it's late everyone heads home. Sometimes Levi stays, he stays over a lot. But I don't mind.

I really don't mind.

I discard my converse and socks, propping my bag against the white wall. I irritably sigh, running a hand through my hair. I trudge down the hall to the common room, pushing open the oak door, expecting to see the couches in the usual setup. But instead the sight that greets my tired eyes is one of gold, the couches are pushed against the dark walls and the floor is layered in blankets and pillows, the TV on the start screen of 'The Little Mermaid'. And to the side of it all…is Levi. 

His short stature is dominating the ebony leather couch, closest to the TV, accompanied by the mightiest fluffiest pillow…My favourite pillow. 

His ice eyes drift over to mine, his mouth perks slightly at the sides, "Hey, Babe. Draw me like one of your French girls." He jokes, his smooth stoic velvet voice illuminating the room. I smirk over at him, exhilaration gushing throughout my body like mad, laughter sparking in my chest, "gimme' back my pillow, Levy!" I exclaim, voice wavering from the laughter building up. "Only if you ride this Baby Gurl," 

I can't stop the laughter that bursts from my mouth, I try to stifle it with my hand but it only makes it worse. I haunch over, trying compose myself, but to no luck. It slowly dies down to giggles and I'm finally able to walk over to him, playfully whacking his arm. 

"I have something better than a pillow," Levi informs, shifting around the couch, "Pass me a pillow, I don't want to show everyone my junk if I have to transform back." 

Wait, does this mean werewolf pillow!?!  
Ten out of ten best pillow in the whole universe, oh my fuck.  
It's so warm, and cuddly, like a giant teddy bear just a murderous beast that devours meat. 

I eagerly pluck a pillow from the floor, it's not everyday that Levi lets me cuddle him in werewolf form, I think it goes back to instincts and it being a show of submission or something along those lines. It's probably really embarrassing for him to be seen like that, a humanoid wolf creature cuddled by a meager person. 

His clothes lay in a folded neat pile on the floor, his limbs become elongated, covered in rich obsidian fur stroked with a dark course puce shade. Good thing about being an alpha is Mister Mc Shorty grows about twenty inches, along with bulging muscles and razor teeth, and my favourite…Glowing eyes. Once a few years ago I shoved him into a pitch-black room, I remember watching how his eyes illuminated the dark, like a firefly in the night.

He opens his arms and invites me into an embrace, his scent invades my senses, I snuggle up into his warm soft fur and hum in content. I love when he does this, it's so comfortable. I run my hand across his snow tuff of fur around his neck. "Thanks Levi," I vehemently murmur, revelling in the feeling of his protective arm holding me in place.

"Why were you late this morning, Shitty Brat?" He questions, voice rough and coarse.

As much as I want to tell him the truth I can't.  
I can't trust anybody.  
will I be thrown into a tank for wandering eyes and sliced open for strangers, treated like a bloodthirsty animal.

"I had a late night and ended up sleeping in, everything's fine," I mumble, I can't help the solemn tone that overthrows my once cheerful voice. I hook my left arm under his neck, pawing his rich coat. I shift my other hand along his fluffy ears, tracing along his three loop piercings, trailing to his lobe stud. His ear twitches in my hand and I can't help but smile. 

Maybe he knows I'm lying…  
I can never tell with Levi.  
There's honestly no use trying to even lie, the tips of my ears turn red when I do.

"Hmm, I like how your piercings still work with your werewolf form," I languidly whisper. Levi has multiple piercings, the four on both ears, two eyebrow ones on his right brow, spider bites on the right side of his delicious lips, and a sweet nipple piercing on his left. Unfortunately his tattoos don't show up, since they're coated with fur. He has overlapping wings on his back, the Wings Of Freedom, if I remember correctly. And on his bicep he has a pond with two koi fish, surrounded with sakura flowers and a few other ones. His koi pond is also what partially inspired me to get a large Sakura on my left shoulder blade.

"That's good to know, they're made out a special material too…Boyfriend material." Levi jests, his wolfish jaws twitching in the corners. 

Shit, stop being so fucking cute.

I rest my head amongst his fur, feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath. I've known Levi since I was a juvenile brat. We met when I was seven, and he was eleven, turning twelve in December. There was a bit of an age gap but we couldn't care less, it's been sixteen years since then. He's now a smoking hot man with twenty-seven years under his belt and a passion for photography. 

During those years we were friends, we formed even more ties and eventually we're one pack together. We began this whole pack shenanigan three years ago, I still recollect how he rubbed his scent all over me and how we broke down laughing. I was nicknamed 'Pack Bitch' for a few weeks afterwards, needless to say, the alpha protects his bitch. 

After tonight everyone will think I'm the only human in the pack. 

Levi, and Marco used to be the only lycanthropes, with Annie and Armin being the only vampires…With of course, the acception of Hanji our majestic Werevamp, half-bloodsucker half-mutt. She's apart of one out of three existing bloodlines left with a half-breed of the species, since after the war. She offered Vampirism and lycanthropy for the others, and we're here now.

I've wanted to be like everyone else for a long time now, I was hoping to be a werewolf like Levi, but all attempts failed and just left me with a excruciating bite for a month or so. It's not like I don't like being a merman, I just wish I didn't have to be so secluded. But I guess, every rose has its thorns. 

Anyway, most went for being a dog. The perks of being a mutt are more physical attributes, brawn, senses, the whole shifting thing, with the loses of having a heavy meat diet, omega/beta/alpha dynamics and being territorial. While on the other hand night-stalkers have the benefits of being able to detect life-force, sense sickness and the precise coordination stuff, with the disadvantage of having to have blood attest once a week, expeditious sunburn and fangs aren't the most comfortable from what I've heard.

And I guess it's only fair to list merpeople's dilemmas. We're able to breathe underwater, keen vigour, water control, and these razor-sharp fins aren't only for decoration, our tails are also used for bashing and crushing. I guess years of dwelling deep down have made us intense. But unfortunately, while we're the gods of the ocean, we got the short end of the stick for land…But water control does have its price. To move water requires immense concentration and will, boiling water thrives off of malevolence and jealousy, while freezing feeds off the heart and blood…It kills us like flames burn forests.

All of these things have become versatile over time and evolution, the races are no longer so set to one side of the spectrum. One of the words best doctors is actually a were-

A sporadic series of head-splitting barks prices my ears. Fuck. The. Neighbour's. Dog. Levi tenses beneath me, emitting a low rumbling growl. "Levy," I chide, a mock frown adorning my features, he stops growling and nuzzles his muzzle into my head. "Don't stop smiling, it's beautiful" 

My heart stutters to a stop, a smile forces it way back onto my face.

The door swings open and Petra enters the shadowed room, she locks her bright Amber eyes to mine and smiles sweetly, "Hey Petra!" I wave. Her strawberry blonde hair suits her very well, although, she literally looks like a stuffed teddy bear when werewolf. I can't help but notice a spark of emotion cross over her features. She's a half-blood omega werewolf with a likening to fashion and really, girly cute things. She has her own DIY tutorials on YouTube and other social media for cute little trinkets, and she has quite a big fanbase. I often see girls come to our cafe wearing a trinket of hers…I honestly don't even know if YouTube is her full time job or not… 

She walks over to the couch and sits on the blanket littered floor beside Levi and I. "I didn't know you were such a softy, Levi." She cheerfully giggles, tucking some of her orange locks behind her ear. "Eren looked constipated. You know what they say, happy wife happy life," he grunts in respond, words slipping past his razor teeth.

"Are you guys married?" She questions, her tone just barely wavers into something akin to concern, she almost looks…worried? 

"No." is Levi's stoic blunt reply

Fuck, I wish we were married.  
We'd wake up in the bright mornings, wrapped in each others limbs. And than we'd make breakfast and do romantic bullshit. And cuddle all day and watch movies.

Fuuuccckkk-

"and that will be all my Little Donuts!" Connie hollers "Hey Petra, Eren, Levi." He waves, momentarily pointing his sleek camera towards us, "Make sure to keep being fabulous and I'll see you tomorrow, peace out!" He covers the camera lens with his hand, adding sound affects along the lines of 'pewwww', before he turns the camera off.

Did I mention Connie is a YouTuber? Connie's a YouTuber that works at target. Connie from Target. 

Sash trails in behind him, a pastry in her hand. Connie and Sasha are mates, Sash is a half-blood beta werewolf, with an uncontrollable desire to feast. Connie is human, but no for long, he takes pride in his Little Donuts aka subscribers and has a piercing in his right ear of a donut. 

Everyone slowly trickles in from there.

Marco came with his mate, Jean. Jeans a total dick, but he's an alright guy…And I did have a fling with him in high-school, BUT ONLY FOR A WEEK! He's a half-blood vampire, with a tattoo of Marco's name… Marco, across his collarbone and one of a reckless stallion on his right bicep. He, with the influence of Levi, got a labret…or something along those lines, some piercing under his lip, and like the douche he is ONLY got his left lobe pieced. Fuck Jean.

How he and Marco work I'll never understand but Marco is a fucking angel, a freckled Jesus. Marco's a pure-blood omega werewolf, and god forbid someone fucks with him, Levi after all, is his cousin. Marco practically owns Colossal Coffee, and even our boss, Pixis said so himself.

Reiner, Bert and Annie came next. Annie's a pure-blood vampire with the tendency to bite, she gives no fucks. She has wine red snake bite piercings and two on her right ear, accompanied by a wicked fucking awesome tattoo of like, muscle anatomy all on her left arm. It's the coolest shit ever, bless the tattoo artist. Despite being a bloodsucker she's a martial artist, like, black belt shit.

Bert is a half-blood beta wolf, he's a pretty sweaty guy, but damn he's adorable…somewhat. He, unlike that dickhead Jean, got BOTH of his lobes pierced like a gentleman. 

The reasoning for my dislike of only getting one lobe pierced goes way back, to when I was a kid. It's a hazy memory but I still recall it every now-and-than…

Reiner is a half-blood dog beta, like Bert. He's muscles and even more muscles, but deep inside, under all the muscle…is more muscle. He has a howling wolf on his back, which is ironic, because he got it before he became a werewolf. He likes to workout, probably a lot. But he's cool.

Historia entered with her mate Ymir next. Historia is basically Marco's female equivalent, she's a goddess. But if you mess with her the wrong way, not only will her girlfriend fuck you up, Histroia can be quite a mischievous ruler. She has an inspiring passion for art, which she obtained the interest for from doing her make-up, she compares people to blank canvases, ready to paint our life one stroke at a time. She even made her own earrings by repainting some old basic ones (I never knew you could fit so much detail into one small space). Her and Levi often meet up and collaborate on certain projects, it's quite amazing how a simple thing can bring two people even closer. Enough to get me and Ymir jealous…probably me more though…

Werewolf pack alpha instinct. 

Plus I've been told I have anger issues and I get zealous a lot…

Ymir is a half-blood lycanthrope beta, that loves her mate so much she got a tatto of her on her bicep. It's a beautiful portrait of Historia's angelic face with feathery wings framing the sides, with her name written elegantly at the bottom. She also has an astonishing tattoo of a forest on her back, and she compliments her look with an eyebrow piercing on her left and two piercings on each ear. If you look up sassy in the dictionary you'll find a picture of Ymir.

And than Mikasa and Armin! Mikasa is a mighty woman, like Annie and Levi, well she is Levi's cousin. I honestly think something is definitely linking Annie and Levi together. She's a half-blood vampire model, with an enthusiasm for scarves. She wears a crimson scarf in public and outside, and her favourite black one when its night and any other time. Something about drawing sun and getting sunburnt. Or maybe it's because she looks emotional with the black. 

Armin is a walking encyclopaedia, ask him a question and he'll have a logical answer. He spends most of his time reading or helping Hanji. He seems like a sweet pure inocent kid, but he can fuck up your mind. I would not be surprised if he still posses psychological powers from him pure vampire blood, those sorts of powers died from the blood long ago with evolution but hey, who knows.

 

"And now, my dearies!" Hanji sternly exclaims, she stands in the centre of the room, Connie and Historia kneeling at her feet. Everyone sits around them in a circle, watching intently. 

"Vampirism!" Hanji presents two scarlet strawberry lollipops "or Lycanthropy!" She yells, excitement bubbling out of her, holding out her other hand with two strawberry cream lollipops. Connie and Historia both gingerly reach for the blood red sweets, clasping them nervously. Hanji grins mischievously, showing off her sharp pointed fangs. She pulls out a small medical kit and carefully cleans Historia's neck, slowly sinking her fangs into Historia's porcelain skin. She pulls off and cleans the small puncture wounds, slipping a Hello Kitty bandaid on and repeating the process on Connie.

Connie hollers in triumph, jumping around the room and cheering. I can't help the laughter that bursts out of me at his shenanigans. "Sucked in Eren! Guess who's the only human now!" He jibes, sticking his tongue out at me. I playfully flip him the bird, a small smirk on my lips. 

If only I was human. 

"I have an announcement to make" Petra addresses, tucking hair behind her ear, "I'll be having a pool party for my initiation," she affirms, the whole room combusting in chatter.

A pool party…

Shit.


	3. Frozen Displeasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren absolutely hates pool parties, shit becomes stressful, and Petra owns a diary...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy I'm like a week late but okay.
> 
> I was busy out of my mind.
> 
> but here is a chapter ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ErenYouLittleShit( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

I raise my fist to the parchment coloured wood door, anxiety crashing inside me like a tornado. My steel grip on my backpack tightens, knuckles turning white. Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

Why a pool party?

I used to love pool parties…

I rap my fist against the door, hearing the shuffling of feet on the other side. The door is opened abruptly, Petra grinning cheerfully. She draws me into a hug, "I thought you weren't going to show up Eren, everyone is upstairs in my room waiting for you. I'll take your bag and just leave your shoes here, just head of the stairs and it's the first door on the left!"

She releases her squeeze, outstretching her hand for my bag. I release my vice grip on the materiel and hand it over, kicking off my thongs (flip-flops) and dashing across the frayed ivory carpet upstairs.

The hard wood flooring creaks slightly under my feet, obviously ancient and well worn.

The first door on the left is submerged with pictures and posters. But something among them catches my deviant eyes…a poster of a mermaid. So many people have a fixation with what they title 'beautiful harmless majestic creatures', they go and create flimsy tails and even proclaim themselves one of us. It's intriguing, just…utterly fucking insulting. Insulting how weak and feeble, how friendly and careless, how…free they are.

It torture, too all of my people…

I sigh, dragging my hand through my dark locks. I grip the cool metal handle and open the door. The aroma of perfume is almost suffocating, the walls are painted a sea blue, posters, pictures and notes stuck on it. Everyone is loitering around the place, on the bed, hogging seats, adorning the sand carpet, et cetera. Well one thing is for sure, the variety of shells and beach-y room indicates Petra likes the ocean. Great. "Finally Jaeger shows up!" Ymir the freckled lesbian dramatically drawls, receiving a sharp look from Historia perched in her lap. "And I thought pool parties were your favourite." Jean joins in, a mocking tone present in his voice. "Put a sock in it Horse Face!"

Jean grumbles in annoyance, spitting out shit about 'Jaeger' and 'Just wait until I'm done with you'. I scan the room, laying my mismatched gaze on a certain raven. He's clutching a petite cloth, most likely already smothered in his alpha scent. He doesn't like to rub it directly onto others, well, unless it's me…I guess.

Levi lights up my day like New Years, billions of fireworks all erupted in a show of dazzling colours marking another year of our priceless lives.

I flop down by him, giving him a wide grin. He smiles in return, nudging my arm with his elbow in a friendly gesture.

 

"You coming Eren?" Sasha inquires, a smirk plastered across her face, "sure sure, I'll catch up," I reply, tugging my shirt off my head, leaving me in nothing but swimming trunks. I wrap my turquoise towel like armour around my shoulders, burrowing into the fabric. I slowly head outside the glass door, onto the dark wooden porch.

Here's close enough. No more closer to the water. No sushi at this party.

I settle down on the coarse timber planks, drawing my knees up and wrapping my towel around them too. Everyone's splashing around and shouting cheers of mirth, the song of birds traveling in the breeze, and the smell of chlorine. I'm content sitting here, the sunlight blaring down onto me.

When Petra arrived at her room she was ecstatic, she had a fond look in her honey eyes while receiving the handkerchief from Levi. A delicate rose flush covered her cheeks when she rubbed the scent on her neck, and she fucking smothered her neck in the scent. She practically smelt more like Levi than Levi himself. It's like something right out of a shitty television drama.

And shit does it piss me off.

Watching her mock about with everyone else while I'm forced to sit here, like merciless chains are tangled through my limbs, trapping me how they would a death-dealing nightmare. How dare she have the audacity to hang posters of mer-folk up around that fucking room of hers…

Fuck, I'm so pent up with stress...

Mr. Muscles is carrying Historia around the pool, while Ymir is prowling after him. Connie is messing with Sasha and Hanji, splashing each other like crazy. Marco is chatting with Annie and Mikasa. And Levi, Levi Levi Levi…my best friend, he's talking with Petra…

I feel sick.

"Hey, Eren, are you alright?" A soft voice questions, I turn my head to see Armin, his wide azure eyes brimming with concern, settling down besides me…Glistening with water. I pull on the turquoise armour (more like shitty towel) even tighter, compressing myself into the material. "I-I just feel unwell, is all. I'm fine, I just don't think I'll swim…"

"Bullshit Eren, I'm a vampire, don't even try," Another voice sounds, this time when I look for the source, its Jean…But he's also coated with droplets of water. "Scared of the water now all of a sudden?" He mockingly gibes, coming to stand in front of me. He reaches out, making a move to grab me.

Fear pumps through my blood and I writhe back, tugging the towel excruciating tight around my frame.

"Come on Jaeg-"

"That's enough, Jean," Mikasa cuts in, delivering a death glare from the pristine waters of the pool. Jean huffs in defeat, shooting me a glare before jogging back to the pool.

That fucking bastard.

Since when was I such a dick to my friends…

"Eren! If you're not in this swimming pool by tonight I will throw you in!" Petra exclaims, giving me a thumbs up.

Fuck this.  
They get to go and have fun, they get to do anything.  
Fuck this!

I stumble to my feet and retreat inside, the urge to obliterate something ringing through my veins. I sulk into the lounge room, flopping slackly down on a worn cream armchair. I clench and unclench my fist, grating my teeth.

I sink into the chair, getting as comfortable as I can in my anger. "Hey everyone! We're going to watch a movie now! Come on!" Petra's voice chimes through, getting louder the nearer she gets. She pads through the room, a frangipani towel wrapped around her waist. She flicks on the TV, and everyone else pours in, droplets of water sliding over their bodies.

Thank fuck this chair is on the other side of the room.

 

I can't focus at all on the movie, the pictures just blur by, the time ticking on.

 

"I'm going to the bathroom" I mumble, shuffling out of my seat and out of the room. Fuck that, fuck.

Where the shit is my bag, I'm leaving.

I make my way up the carpet clad stairs, a nauseous feeling flooding in my mouth at the sight of the door. Petra's door. I shove it open, softly closing it behind me. I scan the room, across her desk, bed, wardrobe, carpet. Nothing.

I irritably sigh, running a hand through my untameable locks. I shift around the room, finding my discarded shirt. Well, that's a start. I place my towel over with my shirt, trudging over to Petra's bed, collapsing on its surface.

Today has been a wreck.  
Everything is going to be a wreck.  
I need suppressants.

Something jabs into my shoulder, something blunt. I sit up, reaching for the side of the ocean printed covers, drawing it back cautiously, curiosity tickling at my senses.

A book.

A book with a single solitary word on the rose front: Diary.

Curiosity gets the better of me and I flip thought he pages, skimming over the titles, until… _'My crush & my tail!'_

I swallow back the ill feeling in my mouth at the word…tail. I skim over the neatly written words, all pointy and dainty.

_'Today was quite an amazing day! Well, you see I finally realised some feelings of mine. Towards my soon to be alpha, Levi.'_

My blood boils, rage flicking at my mind.

_'He's so compassionate and strong, his hair is a beautiful shade of midnight, and his skin is white like snow. He's a great leader, and an even better friend. He seems really close to everyone, especially Eren. I have to admit, I'm somewhat jealous if Eren, Levi seems so carefree around him._

_I don't really like Eren, that much. His eyes are scary, it feels like two different people are trapped inside. He seems a bit too headstrong too, it's quite intimidating at times, especially when he goes on about something he's passionate about. He also gives off this strange feeling, like what Rico mentioned. But I'm sure it's just his flaws, and everyone has them._

_But anyway, I, hoping that maybe I can get together with Levi soon. I would hate to wait any longer because I enter heat a few days after initiation._

_I'm sure Levi is already the centre of many girls dreams, but I hope for a chance. He is quite blunt and stoic, but from how I've seen him with Eren, he's a caring person.'_

Fuck you, fuck your family, and fuck you even more. Levi is mine and mine only.

Rage courses through my steaming blood, irking me on. I slam my fist down on her nightstand, objects clattering and falling.

_'But in other news! My tail is absolutely beautiful! It's the perfect shade of green, shifting to yellow than orange, red, pink, purple, all beautiful vibrant colours! I can't wait to test it out in the reef, Levi said he'll help me and even take photos with his new underwater camera I can't wait! I want to show everyone-'_

My claws tear into the paper, creating a gaping hole and a horrible echoing sound. Completely rendering the rest of the text unreadable.

what the fuck!

My eyes hastily dart to my fist instantly, water glistening across it. A glass lies tipped over, water slowly trickling into the sand coloured carpet…oh no.

No no no no.

To say I'm furious is the understatement of the century. What the hell did she mean by tail! She can't be one, not in a million years!

What the fuck am I supposed to do!

I hurl the diary full force at her wall, fins poised and sharper than a knife. I drag my webbed hands through my hair, slamming my fluke against the floor. I glance at the afternoon array of colours drifting through the window, the colours blend into the pool…the pool. Water.

I slip from the bed, grabbing my torn trunks and throwing them to my shirt and towel. I pull my hefty weight to the door and slowly open it, surveying the hallway for anyone. I move from the room, straining my arms to take me faster. The floor complains under my weight.

Why do tails have to be so damn heavy?!

I reach the stairs and carefully lower myself down, reaching the bottom. The light from the TV shines through the hallway, and the sound of popcorn popping sounds from the corner. I struggle along to the glass door, that will lead me to my target.

Almost there.

I reach for the handle from my helpless position on the ground, fingers grazing the cool metal. I finally get a firm grasp around it, tugging it open. I make it out onto the porch, the wood giving a better grip to my talons.

I reach the edge of the pool, the sky blanketed in a gentle navy. I reach my hand out, hovering above the languid water.

Rage and jealously courses through my veins, I spread out my rigid hand, the water beginning to bubble and steam. I close my mismatched eyes, focusing all my devotion to rage.

I strain my hand out, the water steaming away. All I can hear is the blood pounding in my ears. I crack my eyes open, the steam scorching away at my hand. The pool has barely drained at all!

I retaliate my fist, clutching it too my chest, the faint fiery sensation lingering. The water ceases heating, and dies down form it's steaming furry. I feel exhausted and drained already.

"Shit, the pool is just refilling."

I tentatively reach my arm out resting my hand above the surface once more. I leisurely draw the tips of my fingers in, resting them on the outskirts on my palm. The water cools, forming a frosty surface.

My head throbs and my heart spams, the metallic taste of blood fills my mouth. The water completely freezes, a cold aurora wisps around.

Exhaustion and fatigue overwhelms my figure and I lay ruggedly, panting for breath against the icy frozen ground. Everything aches. A dull throb assaults my head while a sharps sting zaps my heart.

I gaze over the frozen pool, the moonlight reflecting off its glinting surface. Lightning bolts of white splash through the ice, while the rest is a dull frost colour.

I'm an idiot, and a fool.  
I almost killed myself over some measly revenge, and for what purpose in the long run.  
I'm a suicidal bastard.

I coil into myself, stroking my tail. My mother used to do it to calm me down, and it still works.

A tinge sparks up my back, marking the lack of water.

My tail splits to legs, and my fins disappear. I'm left naked, in the bitter night, next to a frozen pool, and completely exhausted.

I manage regulate my breathing, and stand to my unsteady feet, albeit clumsily. I walk slowly to the porch, and through the open door. The sound of upbeat music rings throughout the house. I travel along the walls, reaching the stairs and climb up, trying my best not to fall. I tentatively check the hallway, deeming it clear and navigating to Petra's room.

I stumble inside, shuffling over to my towel and shirt, along with the destroyed trunks. I lower myself down and slide the shirt on. From the corner of my eye I notice an object sticking out from under the bed, I reach over and seize it.

My bag.

I sigh, running a hand through my dark hair. I unzip the bag, scrambling for anything to cover my lower regions.

Pants and boxers, I would personally like to thank Neptune, Poseidon and Grisha Jaeger for this amazing achievement. I slip on the articles of clothing, wrapping my towel firmly around my shoulders. My eyes slowly droop closed, and I let fatigue rule my body.

A nap never killed anyone…right?

 

* * *

 

 

"Yo, Eren…Eren Bro, you with me?" The buff blonde called Reiner whispers, my body is being shaken up and down, a grip on my shoulders.

"Eren, it's time to leave," Bertoldt murmurs, a light nudge on my arm. I groan in protest and roll over, blindly waking my arm about, my hand collides with something solid, and the angelic giggle of Marco follows. Chatter sounds around the room, everyone must be here.

"Move over boys, I've got water," Annie's blunt tone affirms, I bolt upright fear licking in my gut "I'm awake! I'm awake!" I sputter, hastily rubbing my golden eye. Annie stands above me, holding a water bottle. She locks her icy eyes on mine, and puts the water bottle down, muttering one word, "lucky."

I look over at the bed, Petra's holding her diary, the torn page open, her eyes watery. She's talking to Levi…"I'm telling you Petra, this is not the work of a sharp knife or werewolf. It's different. I suggest we just forgot about it, it could've easily been something else, the back door was open, alright?"

Petra sighs, drifting her hand over the page, "alright. I-I just want no one to ever read this."

Shit I really am a dickhead. I shouldn't have been pissy over something like that…

I can't keep playing the blushing schoolgirl game.

But I don't want to lose what I've took years to build…

Sasha saunters over, a chip packet in hand, "Eren, do you have any idea why the pool is an ice-cube?" She questions, her voice light and bubbly like always.

Shit shit shit.

"Uhh…um," I mumble, panic flooding my senses. A rough hand slaps me on the back, "I'm sure Eren Bro was asleep the whole time, otherwise he probably would've said something already. The pool is frozen, after all." Reiner pats me on the back a few more times. I nod in agreement, nervously scratching my neck.

"I think it's time we all head home now," Marco suggests, handing me my bag. A mutter a thanks and stand to leave, everyone else compiling their possessions.

I leave the room, passing one last glance to the posters of people, clad with fish tails.

I leave the house, not even muttering a goodbye to anyone. I just want to leave.

As soon as I open that door and close it behind me I run, run like a giant net is behind me waiting to drag me away. My feet fall heavy against the concrete sidewalk, my breath coming out rugged and hitched, and my heart beating like it's infused with gallons of drugs.

I collapse against my door, heaving and worn.

"You brat," whispers a voice, a voice that is blunt and velvet…Levi. I'm pulled away from the doorway and a picked up into strong firm arms. Arms that are covered in obsidian fur…that dickhead chased after me . He opens the door, lightly kicking it closed behind him. He carries me through the house bridal-style and up my stairs reaching my white room and throwing me on a blue familiar bed. "You're stressing yourself out too much lately. I can smell it shitty brat…sleep, alright," He huffs, locking his vehement glaucous eyes with my mismatched ones.

Tomorrow I'll see my father…  
He'll have stronger suppressants…

"Close your fucking eyes," Levi grunts, lightly slapping my arms. I chuckle at his antics, closing my eyes.

 

 

**"Form the team."**

 

**"** **Find _him!_** "

 

_**"** _ **Kill _his kind!_ "**

 

_**"THE OCEAN WILL BE RED!"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I switch between writing merpeople mer-folk and merfolk a lot oml)((autocorrect makes my shitty spelling of coarse course and release realise I'm crying))
> 
> Since I've been busy I haven't even finished the clean sketch of mer!Eren yet, wow.
> 
> Ok, I'm going to just fucking kick my anxiety in the gut and start replying to comments. all the comments. fuck yuh.
> 
> I would just like to share that face that I was inspired to begin writing this from watching PartiallyRoyal's Ark Survival Evolved gameplay ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o) Dinosaur MMOs somehow inspire mermaid shit...okay. It's weird because H2O and Mako Mermaids has no link to this at all for me...but dinosaurs do. okay, okay okay okay. Also... watching MxR Mods, because Skyrim (Mostly slooty) modifications make me want to write about werewolves. yES.
> 
> Am I cool enough for Tumblr tags yet? lol.
> 
> Umm anyway, thank you guyz so fucking much omfg, wow. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> (Must resist urge to write good day sir)
> 
> GOOD DAY, SIR!
> 
> (Fuck)


	4. Family Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's full of secrets, the world is cruel, and Levi is there when auto-correct isn't...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at dis: [Make Eren-Sushi-Senpai Proud](http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130130000707/elderscrolls/images/9/97/AetherialCrown.png) (If the html doesn't work imma die)
> 
>  
> 
> Thankies.
> 
> umm anyway, yes, this, mmmhmm.
> 
> (OMFG thanks pointing out the broken sentence....I totally forgot the words so imma slap in an I) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

I shift through the contents of the top drawer of my nightstand, finally finding a sticky note and hastily snatching a pen. I scribble a note, sticking it on the bed headboard…above Levi's head. So when the brute finally wakes up the first thing he sees is ' **Food in the fridge** '.

The vibrant colours of dawn draft through my window, the sun just peeking above the distant forests and mountains.

I woke up in a cold sweat, my lungs heavy and my head filled with words repeating over, and over, in a ceaseless mantra. I haven't had a nightmare for years. In all honestly, if that fluffy beast of a werewolf called Levi wasn't next to me, I probably would still be frightened out of my living mind.

I need to see my parents.

I saunter over to my snow coloured door, passing a glance at my appearance of hunter green boxer briefs before leaving my room.

I was actually worried Levi wouldn't take my clothes of, that idiot; he's just like a charred marshmallow. All repulsing on the outside, but irresistible on the inside.

I trek down the oak stairs, the chilly floor in the morning always manages to wake me up. I continue my way along the meagre sliver of space between the stairs and kitchen, a deep navy door at the very end. The ' _supply_ ' room.

I slip open the door, the rustic ancient hinges groan and assault my ears. I scrunch my face in a grimace. I enter the room, a few broken brooms, shelves stacked with products of some sorts…and a simple bland closet. The scent of disinfectant is really intense.

Having a secret room is quite a strange ordeal, you know where it is, it's really fucking obvious that the cupboard has a fake backing in the supply closet!, but everyone doesn't know of its existence.

I grasp the brisk metal of the doorknobs, tentatively pulling the cupboard doors open. The inside is barren, just as expected.

I step inside, tracing my hand across the russet wooden back until I find a groove within the wood, I use the grip and slide the backing across. A tranquil light emits from a short trail of sandy stone steps.

I shut the doors behind me, descending down the steps until I reach the bottom.

I haven't been here in a long time, usually only twice a year to check for any mishaps. But, I started taking suppressants when I was seven. I've really had no need for anything special since then…well, up until now.

The stone feels frosty and familiar under my feet, and the sound of tenderly overlapping water smooths my senses, a grin splits across my face.

Serene water flows across the surface of a pool, fish languidly swimming in its body. The pool is lined with a few plants, minuscule lights seated into the smooth charcoal rocks. The water is clear, and flows from an entrance at the very back, covered in lush reeds.

A wardrobe is suited in the corner, filled with assortments of towels and probably clothing that's probably small enough for a Victoria's Secret model.

I strip off my green boxers and chuck them somewhere off to the side. I approach the edge of the pool, smaller stone steps slipping into the deep water. I hesitantly place my foot in the water, the welcoming liquid drawing me in.

I enter the water, cautiously taking one step at a time. A shock racks up my back.

The variant fish instantly swim around me, nuzzling my sides, from slick and silver to mesmerising multi-colours. I can't help but giggle, mirth warming my insides. I stroke the intricate scales of the fish around me, petting across their slick bodies

I notice how a few fish stray from me, cautiously skimming the sides of the rock pool. They seem to be unsettled, probably witnessed someone feasting. It's like people and…cows. Some raise and milk them, treating them with kindness and respect, while to others they're meat and food. So some are friendly, while others are timid.

I slowly sink into the water, my lungs having a subtle blazing sting because of the change from air to water. I make a small clicking noise, albeit quite shitty and unpractised, but the fish thankfully understand anyway, scattering off of me.

I swim over to the exit, of course with difficulty though, I grip onto the surrounding rocks. I haven't been in the water with a tail in forever. I brush aside the reeds, slipping through the space and into a wide tunnel, leading to the ocean…well…Lake Rose, which really isn’t just a lake…It used to be, long time ago, so really, Ocean Rose?…

Fuck. Whatever.

I make my way through the he tunnel, getting more comfortable with the one fluid motion from my waist down. I forgot how great swimming was.

Sunlight flickers through the water at the end of the tunnel. I propel forward, a burst of energy making me serge through the clear liquid, and free of the shadow of the tunnel.

Warm sun filters through the waves, coral covering the sandy ocean floor, and fish eagerly greeting my return. The vibrant array of corals continues for ages, life blooming in the reef…Titan Reef.

I love the reef, the ocean, the creatures, everything. I sometimes wonder why I took suppressants…but nothing in life is easy.

My mother owns a seaside café, it's great for her since she owns the place she can monitor how much water goes into the juices, thus, no tail.

I flow through the reef, my teal tail gliding effortlessly through the waters. Everything here is so vibrant and untouched. We have special rules in Maria, as in, only the tiniest sliver of reef is allowed access by anybody, including scientist and such. So if you want to have a nice reef day, go to fucking Australia or someplace else.

But…I fear that'll soon change. All too soon.

 

* * *

 

I peer above the surface, darting my deviant eyes across the café, this is it, Titan Reef Taste. Only the freshest seafood…and strong juice.

I slip back under the cover of the sea, swimming further until I reach where I'm certain the cave entrance is. I skim across the jagged rocks, searching for an opening

Something gleams from the corner of my vision and my eyes dart over right, catching a glimpse of a dolphin swim through some seaweed. That must be it.

I follow after the creature, pulling aside the underwater plants, I swim into the tunnel. Light filters through the water and I splash up, lungs stinging at the change. The room is simplistic like mine, just wider in space and instead of sandy stone there's rocks. Mother always has a love for rock pools, it's funny because when she met Grisha she was stuck in a rock pool. The water is surrounded by charcoal and mahogany rocks, adorned with assortments of life.

A glassy fin splashed with vibrant colours rests in the waters, a breathtaking rose magenta transitions into fire, banana, forest fluke that than a merges into the vigorous and sturdy arctic blue base. The scales gleam and shine, and the adjourning fins are stunning.

A fragile smile decorates my face, mothers beautiful blazing honey eyes meeting mine. "I had a feeling something was wrong Eren," Carla scolds, a concerned tone lacing with her usually perky voice.

Reality crashes down on my again like dead weight, a horrible indescribable feeling surges through me. And to think almost all of this dread is caused by a simple girl…Petra. I scan around the room, finding dad not far off, he's resting at the edge with his feet dipped into the blue liquid, tending to the dolphin. I surge over to him, water splashing over the sides and the dolphin flapping away.

I grip his legs with a violent force, lifting my body partially out of the water, I stare into his enlarged teal eyes, my own two sternly prying into his.

"I need stronger suppressants, please, please…Please!" I childishly choke out, my grip tightening around his knees. He places his hands on my back, tugging me into him. He perches his head on top of mine and squeezes tight.

I know the answer.

"If you take anything stronger it'll kill you Eren, the ones you were on were already pushing the limits…sorry."

I slump into his comforting embrace, burrowing my head even further under his chin. I sigh, languidly tapping my tail on the surface of the water.

Just fucking great. Great great great. These last few days are going to me my whole life now. I'm more agitated and exhausted than forlorn at this point. I expected this anyway, I can't hide forever.

Last time came here crying and screaming, begging for more. Grisha was obviously concerned, making sure I wasn't addicted to the drug in any sort of way.

It's been a good few years since then, I have balls now honestly.

I can survive…

But that's not the most concerning problem right now.

"Eren, come here Sweetie," Carla vehemently croons, signalling me over. Grisha hauls me up and places me down next to Carla on the rocks, settling himself besides me. Mother delicately claps my hands in hers, gazing into my eyes, "What's wrong, Honey."

"Well besides the whole suppressant thing, Petra fucking Ral much. That little fucking bitch has the audacity to just-…I think she's a mermaid."

"She's not, you've seen her in her wolf form. There is no bloodline like that Eren," Carla affirms, kneading my hands.

"How do you know! There could easily be some fucking bloodlin-"

"Eren Jaeger!"

Mum signals dad away, with a simple flick of her eyes, he gives me one last look, a look that means 'you're about to be lectured son'. I watch as my only help from mothers wrath retreats, before my head is pulled back to face Carla's.

"I think you need a lesson in history, after all, it's your time…" She declares, a glint in her warm sunny eyes.

Time for what? Do merpeople go through double puberty?

Carla clears her throat, entwining her fingers in mine.

"A long time ago millions of races lived in peace, from harpies patrolling mountains to dragons soaring, fairies to leviathans. The food chain was solid and strong, and war was practically a dream. Merfolk used to be squishy things, slender, light weight tails, and muscle was a non-existent. Humans were definitely more ape like, werewolves were bound to the moon, savage and rabid. And vampires were undead, killed in sunlight and dependant on blood…"

The races were all un-alike, cascading over the lands and ruling their territory. Everything was orderly and fine, waterfalls plummeted into rivers and rivers shed into the vast and wide ocean, the lands of sand and thick flora were caressed by the sea.

The races could never merge together; blood was too different alongside DNA. Like now, if you had a werewolf and a vampire the offspring would only carry the abilities of one and not the other. It was the same back than as it is now. Except for glorified horses with prominent enchanting horns and majestic winged steeds weren't a thing of imagination…Unicorns and Pegasus' were real. They roamed the lands, and dominated the skies, the only species known to be able to interbreed, creating a foal with the wings of a god and the horn of an empire.

The unicorns, had an alliance with the merfolk, along with the pegasus. The merfolk blood harboured a remarkable substance, which when combined with a magic infused chip of a unicorn horn, and the steel feather of a pegasus, created a unique serum. It allowed the other races to conjoin together, the parents would take the smallest drop each, and have a child with both features. It had all the advantages and disadvantages of the two.

All was fine, the alliance shared was secret with only trustworthy knowers.

This continued for years and centuries in the vibrant lands, more creatures were trusted and granted with the secret, like the Kelpie and hippocampus. It was an ever burning source of life throughout the lush world, creating new species and breeds. Everything was evolving.

But alas, something extraordinary comes with horribly macabre consequences. A mermaid maiden lusted after the king of the elves (probably for the rumoured monstrous is cock the king had), she spoke the untold in trade for marriage.

She was beheaded and all was revealed.

War had begun.

The alliance tried to fight, other races joined the battle back for the hope, for trust. But all was in vain.

Unicorns were slain, bashed, murdered, and their horns lobed off. Pegasus' were slaughtered, beaten, mauled, and their wings ripped. Merfolk were slashed, burned, massacred, and their precious blood spilled.

The first to discover the complications left the war, the humans, the werewolves, and the vampires. They left, and built their society. But three willing creatures allowed three bloodlines to hold the blessing of both vampirism and lycanthropy. The werevamps.

Those complications, were devastating. Not only was the balance and food chain obliterated and irremediable, not only was every race being slaughtered in extinction over a measly potion. But the gift didn't work, didn't work unless the items were willing given. And none of it was, it was stolen.

Devastation scorched the land, carmine blood staining the land, and corpses pilling by the second.

Everything was dead. Over greed and treasures, over fame and glory, over supremacy.

All that remained was the golden three.

Humans had a more dominant role of politics, planning, and farming. Werewolves took charge of building, hunting, and exploration. Vampires had a lead on medical, science, and maintenance. They lived together like brothers and sisters, stuck together like glue.

Humans were well rounded, they were seen as lesser by many, but don't judge a book by its cover. They had complex minds, always moving forward, they weren't held back by fancy abilities. They had a grasp on life, being the closest to the land. They've continued through time, only becoming stronger, though, in recent years there's a fad of being different. Being human is looked upon as 'mainstream' and 'normal', many have converged to being a bloodsucker or mutt. Humans are stereotyped as bland and wallflowers…

Vampires were more physiological, they were seen as shadows of the night, but not all shadows lurk. They had a long knowledge of medical practices, and have always been fast learners. They are closest to the night, and most have night shift jobs. In more modern ages they're seen as majestic and strikingly beautiful, most models are vampires or photoshopped into having fangs and crimson rimmed eyes. They're a symbol of Valentine's Day and 'mating season', mating season, which is in the same month as Valentines, used to be a mating time for werewolves, but that changed over time and has become an extended valentines celebration. They're stereotyped into being elegant classical creatures of lust…

Werewolves were more physical, they were seen as brutes of the moon, but the moon shines bright. They had an instinct of an animal, and have always been tied to animals. They are close to the moon, but it used control them. These days werewolves are seen as party animals, and crime, dubstep, drugs, and strobe lights are commonly associated with them. They're a symbol of wild times, and when in rut or heat, fucking into the next morning. All of it is all shit, it's all originated from werewolves turning black people back in the olden times to be treated fairly, you cannot see someone's skin colour through their fur. Though it's not as bad as it could be, werewolves are on the receiving end of some racism. The whole sex thing came from them having heats and ruts, a masculine alpha mutt would enter rut every three months, a stage of diehard horniness. A feminine omega wolf would enter heat every two months, like a period, just less blood and more lust. They're stereotyped as underground dogs of party…

And merpoeple…they shouldn't exist. But while the golden three were smelling flowers, deep below the glistening waves, laid in darkness and whispers of woe, at the fathomless ocean floor, beheld the last few merfolk.

They hid away, trembling in dismay and fear, but over time things changed. Armour was crafted, weapons were made, and the fight to survive was on. Evolution took a change and those once squishy things were the rulers of the ocean. From a flimsy fluke to a serrated sword, from a slender whimsy tail to a tool of skull crushing, from lean skinny things, to rock hard gods themselves. Extra fins, webbed hands, hard armour like scales, claws, killer instinct.

We survived. We battled countless battles, ruling dominance over every sea dwelling creature. Each year brought us closer to the surface once again.

A single fragment of hope built our world again.

Humans display leadership by royal families, kings and queens, fancy jewels and riches.

Werewolves have a beta, omega, and alpha system, the alphas being larger and usually more violently thunderous, betas being a mid-height range and mostly of moderate strength, omegas being smallest and submissive, yet still vigorous.

Vampires had a simple role of bloodlines, rich blood and more blood showed a fierce bloodline.

"We too have our own way, Eren. I want you to tell me, how many addition fins do you have on your fluke," Carla declares, her eyes like dancing flames at midnight, full of determination. My mismatched eyes glance down at the wide fluke of my tail, two compact razor-sharp fins sprouting from the beginning of the colossal fin. Four in total, two on each side, a decoration of colour, the crescent curve caressing the fluke.

I gaze at my mothers, her grand tail has the same amount. I shift my glance back to her stunning gold eyes, "Four," I answer.

A smile tugs at her pink lips, "Having one on each side, two, shows a flourishing individual of our kind. Having none, means they are a rogue, they have betrayed us and are banished. You can't hide from being a rogue, a distinct aurora is emitted that every creature in our ocean can sense. They cut the fins off…But Eren, it's your duty to defend the ocean, to stand up for our kind, to protect everyone and everything. Because Eren…"

Carla grasps my hands tighter, a beaming grin decorating her flawless features. Her eyes glisten just like the sea, full of vibrant colours and life. "Four means royalty, Eren. My little prince."

…My hearts beats to a stop, bewilderment surging through my veins, my mouth falls open like I have no jaw. My body becomes rigid, a flush of emotions almost drowning me.

It can't be…  
All this time?

"W-why are you telling me this now!? Out of all the time you had? It makes no sense…" I stutter, my heart beat pounding ferociously in my chest now.

Mum unlaces our hands, resting her palms on my face. "Nothing makes sense. I was told when I was five years old, Eren. And my mother was forty. We honestly don't decide Eren. It's our link to the times when the world was surging with power and magic Eren, it cannot be explained. We only know because the crown glowed, silly," Carla gracefully chuckles, the sweet sound filling my ears.

I'm just even more confused, crown glowed?  
Is mum on drugs?

A splash startles me and I jump, cool water pelting against my drying skin. Carla is gone. I peer down into the water, foam and ripples drifting from a circular disturbance in the water.

I peek over the edge, watching the distorted colours flickering around at the bottom. I grip my hands on the chocolate rock, lowering myself into the now freezing water.

A sudden slap has me whipping around behind me, mum holding a small wooden chest with an amused expression, "Geez Eren, you're a merman, not a temperate land creature. Just. Jump. In. Silly," She joking jibes, chuckling slightly. She holds the dark dripping wooden box in front of her, slowly opening the lid.

An azure blaze pools through the crack, the lid is lifted gradually and glimpses of gold catch my eye. The suspense is shredding my insides.

So that's what she meant by glowing.

A gold circlet rests in the damp crimson velvet of the box, a mighty indescribable blue mesmerising gem adorned into its centre, smaller jewels surrounding it. The stones seem to…move, a glow emitting from its depths and an ocean of its own flowing through with unexplainable force.

Transfixed I reach for the crown, lowering it onto my head, the cool metal meets my tanned skin and the gems cease their ambient glowing, but still have a striking aurora. The circlet rests perfectly as if it was made for me.

_A land of vivid colour, vast valleys and wild waters, mountains that graze the sky and lush jungles, all flowing with a vigorous indestructible tone. A Kirin graces through the lush and green forest, and a Minotaur charges after a goblin in the plains._

_The king of elves, high and mighty, lays lying headless on the impeccable stone if his castle._

_A burly impenetrable chocolate bay mare stands grand, with a chipped vigorous bright horn dusted in crimson. A steed of chestnut, with wings bold and indestructible, missing a single feather, raises its head high in triumph. A stunning creature of long muscular limbs and a razor horn with mighty wings, painted in splotches of brown and white rears in victory. And a caramel man with a cinnamon scaly tail of a fish, wears the elves crown on his head, splashed with blood. The elf's head rolling aimlessly around, amusing in a sick way._

A crown of breathtaking will, rests in my hands.

I snap out of my daze, my heart pounding a million miles a second, my blood running through my veins, and my breath in a fluster. A warm feeling floods through my body, and I smile.

Carla places her warm hands on my cheeks, placing a delicate chaste kill in my hair, "Keep this with you at all times, it may have a mind of its own, so be careful," Carla mischievously chuckles.

Maybe…

This won't be _so_ bad.

 

* * *

 

 

I lay strewn in the warm aquamarine covers of my bed, the circlet still clad to my head. The light from my phone is getting to that stage when it starts to become too white. To say I don't miss the fish would be the lie of the century, despite not knowing them, I found comfort in their presence.

Before I left, mother told me about how I'm supposed to rule, I'm still well…a prince, but I still have to serve the ocean. It was that cliché ' _you'll know when the time comes_ ' bullshit. Just, the circlet is supposed to 'tell' me.

A notification for a message pops down, disturbing my scrolling on Instagram. I sigh and open up the text.

 **Levy Ackergay 눈_눈:** _I'm going to be trying out a new camera tomorrow, wish me some shitty luck._

 **Eren:** _I hope your camera breaks and then blows up whilst you're holding it and I have to take you to hispotal and watch your ass burn._

 **Levy Ackergay 눈_눈:** _*Hospital. Thanks for the encouraging words, but don't worry, I'm too hot that my ass burnt long ago._

I really wanna kiss Levi.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, yes. ErEN!!!11!!11!.
> 
> If you have any questions of how thingies work, or if I didn't explain it right I'd gladly answer them. yus.
> 
> I'm still just up to the sketch of Eren I'm a shithead. Anyway, I've gotten back into Star Stable Online, so yuss...I'm Kate Sunpaw on the Firestar server, that bitch that everyone hates that always rides their starter horse and is accused of cheating constantly, hit me up baby. I'm rlly lonely plz.
> 
> I totally forgot what I was supposed to write here. haha...shiet. I'm still too nervous to tell you guyz what my Tumblr is, great job Kage, excellent.
> 
> Am I cool enough for fanart? I am genuinely curious this isn't some passive 'make me shit' sly subtle thing. okay.
> 
> If the whole fin thing confuses you I could total show you the sketch of Eren's tail :3
> 
> I seriously forgot what I was supposed to say here...
> 
> GOOD DAY, SIR!


	5. Fury, Mayhem, Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lel I can't think of a summary! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha, i've been so busy omfg hlp me
> 
> cri
> 
> tis chapter is sorta shitty sorry.
> 
> OMFG LOOK AT THIS THOUGH! bless the wonderful RheaLOCKWING [Look at dis bootyful Eren](http://rhea-lockwing.deviantart.com/art/Shingeki-no-Kyojin-Merman-Eren-554846294) and [ Fabulous swiggity swaggy Eren](http://rhea-lockwing.deviantart.com/art/Shingeki-no-Kyojin-Prince-Eren-of-the-Sea-557471855)
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ °)
> 
> Also Emetophobia warning! I suggest to skip from "Eren, you look pale, is everything okay?" to 'Everything passes by like a blur'! the reason I actually wrote it in is because I'm combating my own emetophobia! (spell-check wants to correct emetophobia to homophobia, I'm crying)

_A dark looming room of confined walls and sparse illumination, five beating hearts, and a table scattered with files and photographs. Light dances over four pitch black clad figures, hoods shadowing their faces, and empty weapon holsters hugging their frames._

_A man with inky robes, grey eyes flickering within the shadows._

_The four figures slowly lower their hoods, their faces still submerged in dusky darkness._

_Pricing gunmetal silver eyes spark, rimmed with a crimson flare, a dreary glance of silver locks and a blunt face._

_Stern sharp hazel eyes, and pronounced wrinkles, a sly grin embed on their face. A simple undercut, and a look of uttermost cockiness._

_Glinting brown eyes encased in red, and sharp brows pulled together. Blonde hair and an expression of seriousness. Fangs presented and perched on their lips._

_Dark eyes complimented by red, fangs poised and at the ready, dark skin blending into the harsh black of their attire._

_The silver one kneels before the mysterious figure, at the front of the others like a leader. The silhouette's chuckle drifts against the walls, the sound dark and desolate._

_"Kill the **prince**."_

_"Lure all of those **fish** out of water_

_The silver one rises to their feet, an immense power pouring from their aurora. Their eyes glint as they shift. Coarse strands of fur, sharp fanged teeth, blood shot beastly eyes._

_"Kill them…"_

_They rise higher, claws long and rigid, a vicious howl of terror blasting through the night._

_" **Rico**."_

 

 

My eyes shoot open, dashing across the room, my breath coming out in short pants, cold sweat dripping down my body. I glance at my window, the cool air filling the room and the full moon dancing along the horizon.

Rico…Where the hell have I heard that name before.

I run my hand through my damp hair, it must've been a nightmare, it has to be. I blindly grasp for my phone on the nightstand, my hand brushes over a familiar cool surface and I clasp the phone. I face the screen down, turning it on, the bright light blasting out, and carefully lift it up.

The light stills stings, but it's not as bad as it flicking in on whilst it's towards your face.

I glance over the time, two in the morning, fabulous. And a message from Levi.

I slide open the message, the white screen assaulting my eyes. Damn.

 **Levy Ackergay 눈_눈:** _did you hear the howl?_

So it wasn't a dream…  
How come I saw it?…  
Maybe it is, maybe I heard it and my brain drew a conclusion.

Distress whips through my body, a heavy feeling like I'm being chained settles in my head.

I type out my reply with feeble fingers, heart hammering in my chest.

 **Eren:** _yeah, I heard it._

I heard it loud and clear.

 

* * *

 

 

The rain cascades down, the tell-tale sound of pattering, the translucent droplets racing down the windows. The sky a blanket of frosty grey, dyed with languid silvers and blacks.

I'm still all worked up over Petra, Carla could've simply said that to calm me down or some shit. How does she know, who knows what happened completely.

Petra has everything going for her, fans, fame, money, cute looks, no secrets, nothing to hide. But me, I'm aggressive, awkward, stupid, I'm hiding everything, I'm keeping so many secrets.

And secrets tear the world apart.

I sigh, watching as the rain pours down, drenching the land.

I couldn't sleep after the howl, so I swam instead, it cleared my mind while it lasted, but like the rain, problems just poured down.

I was almost late to work again. But this time instead of a glorified tail it was a specific crown that kept me back. When I texted mum for help she blasted my phone full of shit about a special ceremony she forgot to inform me about, that resulting in me messaging dad…and he didn't help at all, a simple fucking "I'm not a merman." Was all he sent.

I probably should've taken it seriously when Carla said that the circlet truly had a mind of its own, after her rave about the party event shit she finally helped me and said that if I asked it kindly it'll help me.

Of course, that sounded like utter fucking bullshit and I'd rather of shoved a fish up my ass than speak to it. It really didn't help with my already aggravated and demented state…and unfortunately jerking off to thoughts of Levi last night didn't help settle my attitude.

But I stalled my pride, dignity and aggravation and asked if it'll help me.

And that's why this ring now adorns my finger, albeit uncomfortably. It seems to dislike being different.

Does it even have feelings?

"Eren, take this to table twelve," Marco requests, placing a sliver tray of an assortment of drinks in my hands. They're all water. Wonderful.

I clasp the cool metal tray, heading over to the table. Four figures chat animatedly amongst each other, and a dreadful feeling drowns my lungs.

I approach the table, an eerie odour lingers in the air, a coppery metallic smell, old and musty. My instincts lock in place, a shock zapping my body…blood. The scent is blood, dried blood.

I plaster a fake smile on my face, vigilantly placing the glasses down in front of each person, the scent of blood sends jolts of predatory instinct through my veins.

They're probably vampires that just had their fix of blood.

"Thank you, Eren." A dart my eyes over to ravening silver, they glint with hunger, the rime colour dancing with horror.

It can't be…  
Rico's eyes.

My vision distorts, the world flashing carmine, her face flicking between a beast and a lady.

The aroma of blood thick and decayed.

I blink rapidly, my vision clearing from the blur. It's just a lady, a lady with short hair and glasses, accompanied by a perplexed expression. It's fine.

I-it's nothing.

"Are you alright sir?"

…What's going on.

I nod sharply, my gut twisting with dread and nausea. The ring around my finger becomes freezing, sending shocks up my arm.

I turn around hastily, trying to tame my steps as I rush across the café.

"Eren, you look pale, is everything okay?" Bertl's question falls on deaf ears as I shove past the sweaty giant, I barge open the employees door and head straight for the bathroom.

Bile fills my mouth as I bust open the bathroom door, I drop to my knees and retch into the toilet, grasping the cold porcelain like a lifesaver.

Voices sound distorted in the background, and of rushed footsteps across the tiles. All I can hear is the vile sound of hurling and gagging.

My messy hair is pulled back from my face, and a hand is placed on my back, moving in soothing circles.

I dry-heave into the bowl, the rancid taste coating my mouth and the putrid smell makes me feel sick all over again.

Everything passes by like a blur, how Historia makes me flush my mouth with water and Marco helps me to my feet, how Petra stands off to the side and Bertl cleans the place.

Marco leads me through the café and across to ever so glamorous Supré. The numerous girls cluttered around stare at me, varying expression on their faces.

Ymir leaves her post at the counter and comes over, relieving Freckled Jesus of his job of keeping my jelly-limbs upright.

"Levi," Marco hollers, urgency wavering in his tone, "What is it CoCo Buns?" A few girls in the store giggle at Levi's nickname for Marco, their attention now on the raven Adonis himself exiting the back room.

Levi face instantly crumbles once his icy eyes lock on mine, he strides over, Ymir handing me over to his arms. "You look horrible," he rasps out, I can't help but giggle slightly, his frown deepening at my reaction.

"He went and served a table and came back over and puked," Marco drearily informs, I look away from his concerned eyes, facing the marble snow tiles of the store.

Ymir comes back (when did she even fucking leave?) and hands something to Levi, the tell-tale clink of metal on plastic. Keys.

Levi takes me out the back and sets me in his car, getting in the other side, "If you feel sick there's a window." I scoff at him, resting my head on said window.

Throughout the ride my dreading apprehension turned to boiling resentment, thoughts of 'what if' and 'why' invading my mind, amongst all of the fury was my mayhem and distress, like gasoline to the already devastating fire.

I can't do this alone, but I have to, and I don't know how!

Levi helps me to my room, he sets me down in the bed, he reaches for this phone, "I'm calling a doctor, alright."

I slam my fist against the headboard, "I DON'T NEED A FUCKING DOCTOR, OK! I'M FUCKING FANTASTIC!" I violently shout, my throat ablaze. I bring my hands to my face, blocking my eyes from his berate leer.

Leave me to sulk in peace.

"Eren-"

"Shut the fuck UP!"

I slam my palm down on my bed, glaring at him, aggravation burning in my veins.

The ring slips from my finger, rolling against gravity across the bed before spinning to a final stop at the bottom. The azure gems flash and mould into the circlet again.

"You Fucking CUNT!"

I fall backwards, the bed protesting under the sudden weight.

I love my best friend, I'm hiding the fact I'm different, Petra could or couldn't be a mermaid, I'm a prince, I'm trying to hide a crown. I'm being haunted.

I've been forgetting to care for myself, I'm stressed and tense, I'm jealous and mad.

I'm lost.

Levi's thumb gently wipes away the single tear that's slipped from my teal eye. Whenever I cried the tears would always escape that eye first.

His weight dips the bed as his warm body encases mine, I clutch his shirt, sobbing into his neck. He rubs my back soothingly, his other hand stroking through my hair.

"I-I'm sorry," I stammer out, chocking on my words. "It's fine Eren," he comforts, pulling back and locking his eyes in mine.

"It's going to be okay."

…maybe it will be…

 

* * *

 

 

The water is stained with red, the dark grey ravenous shark devouring fish within its wake, diving through the swarm and letting the scarlet substance fill the space.

I lay languidly on a nearby rock, watching as the shark satisfies its own relentless hunger.

After I eventually stopped sobbing my eyes out Levi had to leave, Ymir can't handle everything by herself, especially the snobby teenagers.

I've come out here to clear my mind.

The water laps over in waves on the surface, it looks strange from underneath. The afternoon sunlight pools into the waters, dancing against the sand and into the dark abyss. The rain passed a while ago.

If one things for certain, I need to man the fuck up. I need to take my duties as a prince by the horns, and my role as a friend. I at least need to make an effort to be friends with Petra.

I sigh, twirling the crown around my finger; the stones seem more vibrant and alive in the waters. It's hard to think that this crown once was tied to woodlands and forests, was once an eleven jewel.

And if these nightmares are even reality or not, I will protect everyone, even if it's the last thing I do.

I place the circlet besides me, staring deep into its molten core. Well, it's worth a shot, "Hey, can you turn into a sword or something?…please?"

The gems flash and the gold seeps into a shape… a penile shape. Sssssshit.

It's a fucking dildo.

"C'mon is it 'cause I called you a cunt? I didn't mean it, please, work with me here!"

Fuck.

I'm talking to a golden shitty ass dildo encrusted with weird ass gems.

"Fuck you too," I growl, flicking the solid object.

I sigh, watching as the waves overlap above the surface. Historia once told me "If you had a sketch, but, you misplaced a feature, would you outline it? Or fix it?" it was her special way of saying fix your problems before they get worse. So that's exactly what I've got to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shitty chapter am i rite? I contemplated the whole circlet/crown thing for a long time before I decided "yolo it's m,y fic fuvk wut every1 else thinks yolo swag bro"
> 
> Anyway, Eren is going to woman-the-fuck-up and yeah....just I can't explain it just.....idk
> 
> Next chapter shit is going to start! hella'
> 
> Anyway, I've come to the conclusion, next chapter, I will link my Tumblr (My Tumblr is my safe heaven were I'm very open)
> 
> Buy anyway, I love all you guyz.
> 
> also, I haven't played Star Stable for 3 days because I've bee so busy. My horses were all :D but now they're porbably liek :|. noooooo. ALSO PRAY FOR ME CAUSE I ENTERED A SSO COMPETITION AND LIEK I'M UP AGAINST OVER 1000 OTHER PEOPLE. I am literally saying random shit now I need to be restrained.
> 
>  
> 
> My English teacher might be reading this because I made the mistake of telling my mum I'm writing.


	6. Finding a ring?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't summary for shit gimme a few chapters ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm 50% sure I've failed science ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) I did this instead of doing an extremely important science project! Great to see I've got my priorities straight!! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> haha, so I had some trouble getting this chapter out, I wrote it a bunch of times before I was happy with it :P It's fucking dramatic how far off from the original plan goes. Originally Eren was supposed to buy a fish tank and go on some fucking search for shit but he's fucking around with Jean instead I'm crying kmfg jesus christ pray n4 meh.
> 
> ((btw I didn't win the Star Stable comp))
> 
> Well, The term break has started and hopefully the next chapter is longer, it should be, but I'm always wrong.

If I've learnt one thing, it's that the circlet is a witty bitch.

Since Marco was concerned he gave me today off (he's a solicitous Freckled Jesus), and I decided to really see what this crown can do.

I've discovered it can't turn into anything flimsy, it cannot change materials, and it cannot be too complicated. Also, it's dominant when it's in its natural form.

It can turn into a phone case, bracket, earring, ring, charm and a fancy-ass bin.

But it's snarky, and horrendously kinky…It can become an array of sex toys, for example, handcuffs, cock ring, collar, chains, gag, muzzle, a magnitude of dildos…

It's hilarious, but one day I might find myself unknowingly drawing a long hard dick out of my bag while the world watches, while I'm oblivious to the incriminating object. It won't be as humorous then.

I sigh, pulling a hand through my wild locks, I shift my position on the kitchen seat, the luscious tangy sent of Pineapple lingering around — It was delectably delicious by the way. "Okay,…how about a…key ring?"

The gold gushes into a circular shape, the crystals standing prominently on top. I grasp the chilly metal, scanning the item. My eyes roam to elegantly carved writing, 'I hope Levi has a vagina' I roll my eyes, "har har very funny," I gibe, sarcastic irony dripping in my voice.

I give up, I'm texting mum. She really kept the whole talk thing quick and snappy, well, she's always been one to want me to learn on my own.

I tug my phone from my pocket, sending a quick text to Carla.

**Eren:** _The crown is mean_.

**Queen ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** _You get used to it._

**Queen ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** : _Also, I probably should've stressed this point before. It turns into items that reflect your goals/desires. For example, mine was to be an excellent cook, so it would always turn into food sculptures and cutlery (Especially knives) with of course: snarky comments. What's yours honey?_

~~Oh, I don't know, maybe…having really rough kinky explicit sex with a certain werewolf. Maybe even something like… his strong beastly canines ripping into my flesh in a marking bite as he pounds me hard and good and after that's all over he cares for me like the adorable vehement marshmallow he really is then he'll let me top because he's a nice guy.~~

Panic pools in my gut as I rummage around my brain for a quickly reply. It can't be cooking, nothing involving me going to college or TAFE, quick and easy yet people like that shit.

Eren: having a really awesome fish tank! :^) bye.

That's probably the most suspicious thing ever written. But relief washes over me anyway.

That damn text is even more suspicious than these fucking nightmares…Last night was filled with the clinking of weapons, and whispers of bypassing the law.

What if there were guns? It was pitch black, shrouded in an isolated forest, I couldn't tell.

If it's really a reality, I don't think scales would do much to stop a bullet. A dagger, possibly, but a bullet…in my dreams.

Rough hands grip my shoulders, "What you doing, Jaeger?!"

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" I screech, jumping in my place and trashing around, tipping my chair over.

Fucking horseface.

Jean throws his head back, laughing hysterically. I huff, snatching the key ring in my hand.

Jean's laughter dies down, a devious smirk plastered on his face, "You're gonna help me," he asserts, his tone leaving no room for disagreement.

He dashes upstairs, a bag hung over his shoulder, and his phone in hand. I follow him to my room, he slams open the door and dives into my bed.

"And exactly why have you invaded my home?" I question, leaning against my doorway.

Jean stands from the mess of blankets and pillows, he flashes me a cocky grin.

"I'm going to propose to Marco."

"FINALLY!" I holler, a smirk tugging at my mouth. Jean shuffles his laptop out of his bag, and mopes across my room, expertly fiddling with wires and buttons until the laptop is connected to my TV.

We maybe do this quite a lot. Maybe. YouTube is great on the a big screen.

He types away at his laptop, and pulls out a few books, "You gonna help or are you gonna help?" He deadpans, throwing a book at me.

I let the book topple to the floor, glaring at the back of his dicky head.

Fucking bitch.

I trek over to my nightstand, faintly sliding in the now circlet, I scan across the clutter of objects, sticky notes, lube, fifty dollars…A black pen catches my eyes and I whip it out. Jean lays sprawled across my bed, in all his stripped shirt and tight jean-ed glory.

Haha… Jean wears Jeans. Levi jeans actually.

 

* * *

 

"No wonder why Levi isn't over your ass yet, Fall Out Boy is bullshit!"

"Says the guy that loves k-pop!" I aggressively retort, Jean repeatedly pummels me with a pillow.

The books coat the floor, pens and pencils along with them. At least we found three  
possible rings…hopefully.

Marco and Jean have been dating since high school, when they were like…16. A truly perfect match.

I wish I was like that with Levi.

"Taylor Swift though," I muse, my voice muffled by the pillow being rammed into my face.

Horseface retracts the pillow, shoving me one last time off the bed. I thump onto the floor, my ass burning with pain, "asshole," I mutter.

Jean and I have a complicated relationship, we clash a lot, but he's still one of my best mates. I would probably let him watch me have sex…probably. He's a dicky asshole.

The dicky ass that's going to propose to an pure angel.

It's so bizarre, Jean's proposing to Marco, Historia and Ymir have been together for ages, same as Sasha and Connie. Everyone else is getting dates and dropping them, crushing on an array of people, but me. I'm stuck with a stupid love for my best friend, which I've had for years now.

But I honestly don't mind, as long as everyone is happy I'm fine. I guess I'm that one friend that'll hunt anyone down if they dare lay a finger on my friends, even if it happened a millennium ago.

"Eeeerrrrrreeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…" Jean dramatically drawls, emphasising each drastic syllable with a tap on my head, "Whhhhhhhhaaaaattttttttt"

"Petra just texted me, asked me to tell her what Levi's favourite colour is," He mockingly cooed, resting his head on my shoulder, and slotting his phone into my hands.

I stare at the screen, a miniature picture of Petra teases me.

**Pettree:** _Do you know what Levi's favourite colour is Jeanie? (✿｡◕‿◕｡)~★_

I scoff, brushing my thumbs across the letters.

**Jean:** _The colour of my current bra._

Jean sinkers, reaching for his phone. I jerk it away from him, hastily typing out another message.

**Jean:** _I'm a stupid asshole :)_

Laughter bubbles out as Jean scrambles over me, practically wresting his phone from my grasp. A smirk forms on my face as he reads the second message, "You little shit."

I laugh even more, getting up and moving to my bed, I pat the spot besides me and Jean just glares menacingly. He gives me a spectacular five star view of his middle finger before sauntering over to his laptop.

"I've got to go Jaeger. Marco's probably wondering where I am," Jean informs, unplugging his shit and picking up the books.

"I still think Marco would like a cock ring instead of engagement one," I jibe, chuckling. Jean, with his possessions in hand, ruffles my already unorganised hair, "Bye bitch," he huffs.

We have our usual banter with trying to get in the last witty remark, before I all but shove him out my house. I travel back to my room and plant myself on the bed.

Fiery sunlight illuminates the otherwise dark room, the amber colour flares across the wooden flooring and walls.

I wriggle about, attempting to find a comfortable position.

I wonder if Levi saw the crown yesterday…I hope his attention was focused elsewhere, and he didn't bring it up or anything. But what about Petra, and all those nightmares.

Fuck, I'm worrying too much.

Stop being a whiny bitch Eren.

Heck, but what I would give to just hold Levi right now, him and his stupid beautiful face, like the One Direction to the millions of thirsty teenage girls.

And that's why I don't even try to be poetic.

…I want to tell Levi what I really am, he deserves to know.

I truthfully don't care about the consequences…if…it's because of him. God, I'm fucking horrible. That's practically the equivalent of me admitting I would always care for his wounds, even if he let me bleed out from my own for it.

Levi is different from everyone else. I feel invulnerable when he's near, this emotions always seem so much more complex despite being the same things I feel and his alpha demeanour. It's there, but it's never overbearing, or condescending.

He's flawed, yet all those faults make him the most perfect jewel in the whole collection, and you just can't help but always stare at that _single one_. The ways his eyes light up like stars, and that astonishing quirk of his lips, and his pale complexion like a moonlit galaxy imprinted on his skin.

God damn, I remember when he was younger and his hair was a mesmerising shade of dark chocolate, and how it gradually blackened to his current beautiful shade of onyx…

**Fuck** fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck _fuck_.

…someone call triple zero, I've fallen and can't get back up, I'm a fan ~~girl~~ boy in need, and no, it's not the cause of some celebrity.

It's the doing of a beautiful alpha pure-blood werewolf, Levi Ackerman.

My mind is flooded with thought, the time ticking on while I just lay and think.

My door the gingerly opened, the subtle creak of hinges brings my gaze to the hunk of wood blocking me and the presence on the other side. A steel piercing eye peeks around the door, peering into my amused expression.

Speaking of the fucking satanic devil.

"Hey," Levi murmurs, finally entering the room. I grin in return, the lethargic feeling of safety wrapping my senses.

His weight dips the bed as he sits down, his gaze lingers on mine, his expression a mixture of unease and seriousness. Apprehension bursts inside me, and I fling up next to him, my grin falling.

What's with him?

"L-Levi, what's wrong?" Alarm drowns my gut, my gaze flickering across his taunting expression.

"Eren, I…"

My eyes dart across his features, my breath spiking and my mind in complete torment.

Fuck.

"I know you're a merman, Eren. I wish I connected the dots sooner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᕦ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕤ ayyyyyyyyyyy~
> 
> I felt that Marco deserves to be loved even more because yolo, love you Marco ( ͡° ͜ʖ
> 
> You guyz know Nile right? Nile is one of Levi's brothers ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o) Just so you know, gonna dive into that Ackerbooty fam next chapter...hopefully...
> 
> After getting over my shyness from the last chapter expect things to become 100% more dirtier because I'm a fucked up.
> 
> Nile is like that one person in your friend group that you don't realise how fucking awesome they are until they're only in their underwear. ((I totally fucking ship NilexErenxLevi, fucking hell))
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> Dis is meh Tumblr, I'm a tiny little emo kid. There was once upon a time I tagged posts with characters, ships and nsfw...I should do that again...I need to do that again: [Is-On-A-Sugar-Rush ](http://is-on-a-sugar-rush.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Damn I love u guyz
> 
> GOOD DAY, SIR!
> 
> ᕦ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕤ
> 
> (I s2g I keep getting some weird double notes thing and idk, hwelp meh)


	7. Facing feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhh......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I may or may not have thought "Eren gotta be more sad about this shit thou."
> 
> His feelings are inspired by the fact that all of this school year I haven't realised how lonely I was until I finally tried to understand it. Basically the loneliness I'm talking about here is the one where you're genderfluid and pansexual yet all your friends call you she and ask what boys you like and freak out every time you tell them your pan because 'YOU'LL DATE A HORSE?!' I like horses...But not that much bitch. So I finally figured out the feeling i felt contently (on top of everything else) was in fact....loneliness. For being singled out and alone in what I am. 
> 
> hella
> 
> just read it I'm going to a sleep over now and I'm on a time limit here

The world ceases it movements, my eyes locked onto his, my heart attempting to break from the confines of my chest.

How? Why does he know?

Levi…

I can feel first tears well in my eyes, my body quivering, my lungs constrict.

But he can't?!

It's like I'm falling but I've already hit the ground in a shattering plummet.

All I can comprehend is strong arms pulling me into warmth, and clement words whispered into my ear.

I never thought that I could ever freak out so much in my life.

Minutes pass by like wind, my trembling coming to a halt. Levi was whispering serene things the whole time, he even went as far as turning wolf.

I fell heavy, exhausted.

"Are you alright?" Levi calmly questions, I nod my head against his furry chest, "yeah," I brokenly mumble.

His warm fluffy arms, and pierced wolfish ears helped a lot.

His heated breath fans across my face, even the slightest of movements make the bed protest. "Tell me everything, how you know what I am…And what you mean by…'connected the dots sooner'."

Levi draws me closer to his beastly form, his fur brushing against me.

"My eldest brother, Nile, is best friends with Mike and Armin's brother Erwin. Erwin, alongside politics and such, has been studying mer-folk," Levi huffs.

"Mike and Nile also study and learn about them. It's all for good reasons and causes, but I didn't learn through them. Mike's mate Nanaba, is a mermaid. When we were younger Nile used to always babysit me while mother was out with Carla and her girls, and Nile would always, always, be with Eriwn, Mike and Nanaba," He chuckles, his tail languidly swishing around.

"Nanaba would always pamper and spoil me, so I was closest to her. After high school she deemed me completely trustworthy and told me everything, from how to find one to the social structure. But I…" Levi trails off, his voice becoming heavier.

"I saw the circlet, I never realised you were one, or the fucking prince. I'm so sorry for not noticing sooner."

"Please, don't apologise. I was hiding it," I state, staring into his steel sky eyes, his wolfish features soften.

Levi smothers into me, crooning into my neck and wrapping his tail around my thigh. I would be suffocating if I wasn't used to this. His icy piercings a frosty contrast against his steaming body, sexy and warm, steaming. Yes.

"Mnn you little shit," Levi mockingly complains, his frame depleting in size as his fur obsidian dissolves to snowy skin. His arms support his weight on either sides of my head, his faces inches from mine, and his frozen eyes boring into mine.

"I promise, I will protect you," Levi proclaims, his voice sharper than steel, yet smoother than velvet.

It's almost like I'm caught in a trance as his stern gaze turns sultry, his face coming closer and closer, and his devious lips with his gorgeous piercings practically brush mine.

"Eren…" He murmurs, his precious rose lips barely a breath from me- the default Apple ringtone pierces through the current atmosphere.

Levi jerks up, climbing off of me and snatching his phone from his discarded ebony jeans. "I regret not changing Connie's fucking ringtone," he curses, settling the phone to his ear.

I sigh, feeling my face drain of heat and heart chill down. Holy shit. I cover my face with my hands, groaning into them, Levi's voice filtered off into the distance.

God damn it, what was that exactly? Shit shit shit.

But it feels like a massive weight has been relieved from my aching shoulders, and I'm no tangled in a fishing net. I want to tell Levi everything, every minute little meaningless detail.

My mismatched eyes drift over to his figure, he's halfheartedly pulling on his cloths, his bootylicious jeans and his forest green jacket. September weather is a bit picky after all, it's hot or cold, no in between.

He slips his sleek phone into those sinful jeans, "Well one," he starts, turning to face me. "Connie is no longer working at Target." He treks over, standing in front of me, "Two, I need to see Petra and Historia. Wanna come Baby Gurl?"

"Sure," I reply, sitting up against the headboard, "But first, what's Connie done?" I Inquire. "He's decided to become a full on YouTuber."

Shit, even Connie's doing better than me, and he didn't even attend college for three days then dropout.

But knowing him he'll make a celebration for it. My phone starts exploring with texts, Connie.

I huff, retrieving my crown and following Levi out to his car. "History's house or Tree's, or?" I question, settling into the car, "Historia's," Levi affirms.

I place the circlet on the dashboard, and thankfully it turns into a ring as requested.

The first five minutes is spent in comfortable silence, but silence can also be the most loudest sound. "What does a tongue piecing feel like on your dick?" I wonder, glancing at Levi.

He shoots an amused glare my way, the corners of his lips uplifted, "I don't know what it feels like to a dick, but I know what it feels like in your mouth."

"The pricing or a dick in your mouth?" I quip, smirking at him. "Both," Levi nonchalantly replies, his gunmetal eyes locked onto the road. "How dare you suck a dick without me, and I thought we were friends," I mockingly jibe, hitting him on the shoulder.

We banter and talk the rest of the way, Historia's homely cottage styled house gradually comes into view.

I grasp the handle for the door but Levi places his hand on my shoulder, "Were you the one that read Petra's diary?" He questions, voice stoic. He has this indescribable switch in his voice, how it can go from comforting to commanding.

Shit, that fucking pool party.

"Y-yeah, I read it," I stammer out, the memories make me feel sick. "Her tail is fake, it's silicone," Levi reassures, "It's disgusting and offensive, but acting upon it will draw suspicion. Don't freak if she's wearing it."

So her tail is fake. She isn't like me, she's pretending.

It's silicone.

I flick my gaze to his sincere eyes, a smile graces my features, I reach over to him, gripping him in a hug.

"Thanks," I murmur into his jacket, leaning my head against his neck. Levi never fails to help me, he's always one step ahead of the herd.

Time trickles by as I hold him, his body becoming slightly more rigid each second, "You didn't tell me you were half Koala, Eren," He huffs, forcefully prying my hands away from him.

I laugh, the sound filling the car, I strain against his vigour to grip onto him, my arms sting with exhaustion only after a mere moment. "I forfeit, my alpha. For I cannot best you," I jest, mimicking a posh accent.

We eventually exit the car, trekking up the pebbled path and onto the vine encased porch, a lone rustic lantern adorns the roof. Historia's aesthetics include cute stuff, fantasy and apparently she enjoys a dash of modern. It's weird, but it works with her.

The door bursts open to reveal a flustered Historia, her silky blonde hair dishevelled and her adorable eyes worn and weary. She all but hauls me and Levi inside and slams the rich chocolate door shut. She wordlessly jogs up a set of mahogany stairs and into an modern snowy room, boxes litter the floor and canvases pile on every surface. "I need you guys to move all this." She gestures to all the clutter, and maneuvers back out the room pointing down onto the first floor at a cream closet door, "To there."

"What's in the boxes?" I ask, observing the distance from the room to the closet…A small distance, one set of stairs, than a bigger distance…it's doable.

"Old heavy expensive camera setup, and other things" A voice answers from behind, I whip around to be met with a sweaty flushed Petra. It's only now that I notice that Levi is cringing while holding his nose.

Historia must notice my baffled look, "Petra's in heat and has left all the work to me. She forgot her suppressants," she explains, panting from exhaustion.

So Historia's been most likely moving all this gear while Petra has just sat on the sidelines watching…or masturbating.

But I thought other werewolves were supposed to be attracted to the smell, yet Levi shows as if he hates it. However male omegas produce a different scent than female…but Levi is pansexual, the whole gay thing is more of a joke because he's only ever had sex with other men. Which was only like two.

But then there's the question of why Petra is so blatantly being near an alpha when she knows she could be raped?! Albeit those in heat or rut do think illogically.

The scent leaks into the air, it smells like a rich musty raw fruit or flower of some kind. For me it riles up my predatory instinct, it's weak and vulnerable, easy to kill. Petra definitely isn't using any scent mask.

"Petra! Go, shoo!" Historia chides, shoving her into an adjoining room. Levi removes his hand from his nose, fanning away any lingering scent.

I decided not to question, I slip off my ring and shove it in my pocket, picking up the first hefty box. Historia relaxes on her cosy lounge, watching as me and Levi haul the heavy boxes into the closet.

 

* * *

 

 

My arms burn as I carry the last box over to the others, almost crushing my fingers when I place it down. Levi comes charting down the stairs with a pile of smudged and worn canvases, his jacket folded on the couch next to History. I know, not a very clever nickname.

I travel back up the wooden stairs but my eyes catch a glint of gold lying on the floor.

Someone moves from the kitchen counter, a packet of ships in hand and curiously inspects the object, Petra. She reaches out and grips the thing. A spark zips down my spine and my heart thunders in my chest.

It's the circlet.

I dash up the rest of the stairs, stalking after Petra as she throws away the packet and looks over my crown. She heads back into the adjoining room and I follow right after. My instinct flares.

I shove open the door, staring a bewildered Petra right in the eyes. "You can't be here," She pipes, gesturing for me to leave.

I fight back to urge to growl at her as I point to my circlet, "That's mine, I want to back," I demand, my brows furrowing together.

She turns it around in her hands, brushing her thumb across the jewels, "Sorry about that, but it's absolutely stunning. Can I keep it?"

Something snaps inside of me, my blood boils and my temper rises, "I swear by fucking Poseidon if you don't give it back right now I will rip you apart and smell you while you bleed," I aggressively threaten.

She seems started by my reactions, and all but shoves the crown into my open hand, "Would you at least let me borrow it for my mermaid tail?"

That's it.

Fury and instinct take over my senses, I haul back my fist, readying to swing at her. A harsh grip on my stops my actions, "come on Eren, it's late."

The wrath I had complete drains out of me, leaving me as a hollow shell. My lungs feel heavy, and my legs like jelly.

Levi holds onto my arm as he leads me out the house, I climb into his car and slump down into the leather seat, I halfheartedly wave at Historia before sulking in silence.

Most of the ride is spent in nothingness, but street lights glinting through the windows. Levi glances at me every now and then, his face the usual emotionless blank page.

Merfolk are naturally aggressive, after years of fighting for dominance who wouldn't be.

I can't do shit without Levi helping me. I almost hurt Petra over a trivial matter.

"Eren-"

"Don't…" I interject, leaning my head against the window.

Don't leave me.

Maybe that feelings I've been ignoring and playing off as nothing is loneliness. I'm isolated because of my tail, I've never had to hide anything from anyone.

Maybe I'm just stupid.

Levi eventually pulls up in my driveway, the sky a blanket of midnight. I don't utter a word as he carries me to my room. How many times has he done this already, I'm so unstable and whenever I think I'm fine everything just comes back to bite me in the ass.

Maybe I'm scared.

He pushes open my bedroom door with his foot, and heads over to my bed setting me down.

"I have to go, Eren. Be safe" he turns to exit, but I hastily scamper up and tug at his jacket, "Don't leave me…" I plead, my voice strained.

Maybe I'm still lost even though I know the way.

"Ere-"

"I-I can't do this-s alone…" I chokingly sob, tears cascading down my cheeks, leaving a track in their wake.

I feel threatened, but nothing is there. I feel like someone will betray me, and I'll be left for dead. I can't help my predatory instinct, it's bred into me, it's fight or be killed.

If you don't fight you can't win.

"It's too mu- much a-and I just c-…can't Levi," I beg, desperately gripping at his body. My sobs practically strangle me, it's so hard to breath like I'm drowning. But I can't drown.

I'm still bewildered even though the answers are presented right in front of me, I feel absent. Sure my body might be free from the fishing net.

But my tail stills remains encased by the ceaseless tangles.

I try to cease my sobs, my sweaty hands still clutch at Levi, "Please stay with me, move in with me, be with me. I can't do this on my own."

Levi tugs me into him, for the second time today, he rests his head against mine, my tears staining his neck. "I promised you Eren, I will protect you."

 

* * *

 

 

I pry my tiered eyes open, the birds chirp relentlessly outside. I'm met with Levi's frosty eyes, emerald covers wrapped around his physique.

Last night…

Levi's pale hand caresses under my teal eye, "They're still irritated," he murmurs.

Levi is hopefully living with me now, I've set myself up for fail, definitely. I'm going to be sharing a house with a Raven Adonis, and his smoking abs. Oh shit. But the almost kiss me had yesterday, oh god.

But how he cared for me last night, and even slept with me, and yesterday morning, and the day before that…

Fuck can he just put his dick in my asshole already. But take me out to dinner first.

"Oi, what are you getting all red for?" Levi murmurs, sleep evident in his tone. I chuckle, a bright smile adorning my features. "It's great to see you smiling again, Eren."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't ave time to properly edit sorry. Also shitty chapter I know right.
> 
> uhh 
> 
> I've gotta go and get to my cousin's now, I'm wearing my lucky ereri shirt ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> I love you guyz, omg.
> 
> GOOD DAY, SIRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ
> 
> that was necessary
> 
> [ᕦ( ͡°╭͜ʖ╮͡° )ᕤ ](http://is-on-a-sugar-rush.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ( ͡^ ͜ʖ ͡^)


	8. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dunt evun knoe m8 ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyyYYyYYYYyYYYYYyY~
> 
> I haven't really been proud of these last few chapters lately, including this one, so excuse the shitfest.
> 
> School is also back, and it's a motherfucker, at least it's spring now. I'm waiting for summer so I can officially say 'This summer hurts like a motherfucker' 
> 
> I thought Eren need some more love.
> 
> yes

Almost everyone left a while ago, the Friday pack meet up came to a close for this week. The only exceptions is Jean browsing rings and Connie editing videos, also Armin and Mikasa, staying for tonight.

It's quite possibly still Friday, or either one am and it's Saturday. But I can't seem to care. Armin and Mikasa are sleeping at least, they can make breakfast tomorrow…or today.

These past three days since the Tuesday incident have been…unbelievable. Levi is grateful that he's gone from his shitty ass apartment, he moved all his cameras and equipment down and we organised it all in his new room, what once used to be the guest room. I guess it was Levi's from the start though, half of his belongings were already there. Of course not everything is sorted out yet, but we've got the basics down.

Levi flicks to the next photo on his bulky camera, lime lush forest and rays of sunlight all surround a sleeping doe and fawn, an ebony werewolf lying peacefully besides them. Levi chuckles at the serene picture, "It was full moon and the fawn got stuck in a fence," Levi informs, his arm languidly wrapped around my shoulders.

But it's not just Levi moving in, it's those subtle lingering touches, and the more suggestive conversations and tones. The dreamy gazes and glances, I've finally realised after all ages.

My eyes drift across Levi's face, his concentrated glare and his sharply soft angles. It confuses me how things can be two opposites yet the same, thick and thin, salty and sweet, passive and aggressive. Opposites attract?

I lean into Levi more, I don't know if it's the small amount of alcohol I had, or that I'm love-struck, but I swear Levi's a fucking Angel.

I glance over at Horseface, he takes a long swig of his beer, a determined look on his face. Connie nurses his own drink besides him, an utmost stare of concentration.

Armin's arm aimlessly dangles off of the couch, the carmine blanket threatening to descend to the floor, Mika lightly snores from here she's resting.

"Holy shit!" Jean gasps, his amber eyes widening comically large, "Oh my god yessssss."

"What's the holy shit for," I ask across the room, not wanting to leave Levi's delicate warmth. "50% off. Remember the rings we found, I chose the 'expensive rich-bitch-lover-boy' one, and turns out the store is having a special on their site," he boats, excitement evident in his voice.

He scrambles across the room, sliding his laptop across the carpet, and startling Connie shitless. He shoves his laptop in my face, the gold ring decorated with a pattern of diamonds plastered across the bright screen, "It's his, I just bought the bitch." I scoff at Jean, ruffling his shaggy mane.

"Nice ring," Levi comments, a tiny yawn followed after (god since when was yawning cute?). Jean smirks, removing his computer from my space and returning to his respective side of the room. "I'm gonna hit the hay," Levi announces, patting my shoulder before standing.

I pass a glance at the others, wordlessly following Levi out of the room. I need to sleep myself, and have a shower. I catch up to Levi at the top of the stairs, "Do you need to shower or anything?" Levi shakes his head, "I've just got to brush my teeth," he huffs.

I dash off to our bathroom, the white walls and azure tiles, and the dreaded bath and shower love child abomination. I sigh, hastily stripping off my clothes and chucking them somewhere. It's an abomination because instead of having an actual bath base, it's just an extra huge space of flooring. It's shit for a person I always hated it, but it works better for merfolk.

The temperature is located lower on the wall, so it's accessible from a seated position, and the slit in the wall for stacking stuff is too. So that's why it sucks ass, but it was made like this to help me, how I am now.

Irritation instantly puts my mood down, my eyebrows drawing together. One day I'll get used to it. I open the glass like cold door, my feet assaulted by the freezing cold tiles.

I grasp the silver handheld shower head, pulling it with me to the floor, the tiles actual becoming a relaxing sort of cold now.

Yeah I sit on the shower floor, fight me. The shit I go through the clean myself.

At least my tail is linked to my legs, like how if I got a tattoo on them, it'll show on the scales, and If a werewolf dyes their hair, their fur will change colour. Unfortunately there are many disadvantages, broken fractured legs? same for the tail, bad cut? haha, ouch.

But it gets worse, what's known as 'split tail'. When a person has their legs open while transforming they'll clamp together, but if an object like a cloth or something feeble like a book is blocking that it'll be destroyed and pushed out by the flesh and scales forming.

But if something like a pole is there, the tail has no choice but to form, leading to intense excruciating pain and injury. But, even then having that happen is repairable.

Having your legs forcibly restrained apart, and the tail just…it's just mayhem…blood pools everywhere and the scales are ripped and torn and flesh absently hangs by a thread. Apparently, it's almost like having both your legs sawn in half.

I shudder at the thought, my face pulled into a grimace. I flick on the water, the glistening liquid raining against my skin.

Coloured scales form, my tail lying on the tiles. I drench and rinse my hair, and the rest of my human features, now comes the obnoxious part.

I absentmindedly snatch my cloth and start cleaning my tail, starting from the honey beginning to the ocean end, automatically switching from a number of oils and shit. Three bottles, one to let the substances seep through the scales to keep them fleek as fuck, the next to wash them, and third to coat them in nutrients. Keeps the tail harder than armour, not to mention more vibrant and healthy then it already is.

A searing pain tears through my hand, my finger nicked on a sharp blade like point of my fin, "Shit," I curse. I dart my bleeding finger to my mouth, shutting the water off.

As if on cue Levi saunters into the bathroom, his gaze drifting across my fins and scales.

It's not the first time he's seen my tail, I've just never let him touch it. It's difficult to explain, but I feel…bare, I guess. It's just more of an intimate action, it's why stroking my scales is so soothing, it's an emotional gesture. I also don't want to tense and stab him.

It's comparable to how werewolves have a bunch of fur protecting their junk, but they're used to being clad in skimpy like clothing, and being bare, since when they turn they grow in size and width. So their clothes stretch and sometimes break, so they strip beforehand.

But then again they do sell extra stretchy underwear like clothing for beta's and omega's, it's actually quite discriminating, because alphas are connected so strongly to their primitive instinct they're classified as animals in some aspects. It's a very touchy subject. So if someone other than a werewolf has sex with them, whilst they're in their were form, it's considered a minor form of beastiality. Of course, it's one of the predominant reasons people get in trouble with the law so much.

Fuck, I would die to have Levi's beastly wolf cock up my ass. Fuck the police.

I huff, dragging my damp hair out of my eyes. I haul my body out of the shower and lean against the nearby wall, letting the cool air dry me. The room smells of minty toothpaste, well, I wouldn't expect anything less from a bathroom of course.

"So that's why there's always a puddle there, you cheeky little shit," Levi jokingly remarks, trekking over to me. He sits down besides my tail, his gun metal eyes roaming my glimmering scales. I swallow hard, my fins tensing slightly. "I won't touch," Levi knowingly mummers, the slight anxiousness in my gut dies down.

His glacier orbs map out my tail, lingering on the razor points, and along the coloured armour, noting all the features. I watch intently, Levi's expression contorting to puzzlement "I know I said Nanaba told me everything," Levi's huffs, he points his finger at a section on my tail "But what the fuck is that slit for?"

I follow is extended finger, my gaze landing on that silt in my tail, "That's where my dick is," I curtly answer, diverting my eyes to the floor.

"If Nanaba didn't tell you that then I guess she didn't tell you the rest," I groan, Levi gives me a short chuckle, gesturing for me to go on.

"Okay so basically, uhhh…We have extended lifetimes. Like how vamps and weres most commonly live to one hundred and fifty. We remain pregnant for fifteen months, when the baby is born it's like a foal, give it a while and it's swimming around like a fucking asshole. But as soon as the little shit pops out we can become pregnant right again, it's works because that gives the first child enough time to mature to became old enough to learn to hunt within the pod. We're generally sluggish and slow during pregnancy and five months after birth, so that works like that. A baby's tail and fins are quite funny though, it's like a squishy grey basic bitch tail, and it slowly giants colour and traits depending on habitat and stuff. Like how Australian mermaids usually are lighter colours, and Arctic ones have dark colours"

Levi leers at me with a perplexed look, "You said 'we', does that imply anything," he blurts, lifting an eyebrow.

"Males can get pregnant, though it's more rare. And awkward…" I timidly trail off, biting my lip. Levi looks flummoxed yet entertained, "go on," he affirms.

And here I am, dripped wet and accompanied by a giant fish appendage, forced into discussing male pregnancy.

"Well, we have some weird womb ass thing. But once the baby reaches a certain stage you have to stay as a merman…No wait maybe it's human, cause the dick is on the outside. No no wait, it's uhhh…You shit a baby out your butt, end of story." I dramatically flail my arms, before wrapping them around a sniggering Levi's shaking shoulders.

"God, I fucking love you," he chortles. His laughter abruptly stutters to a stop, his expression frozen solid at the realisation of what he just confessed. He curtly jumps up, trying to form the rights words to say.

I can't believe I didn't notice sooner. God damn it Eren.

I snatch his wrist, tugging him back down. I slap my hand behind his neck hastily pulling him in for a quick peck. It lasts for only a second, his rose lips pressed to mine. I cease my grip, my face flaming.

"Me too," I huff, gazing into his frosted eyes. My faces scotches with heat, my heart ferociously pounding. Levi leans back in, closing the gap once again, his perfectly sculpted lips flush against mine, his moonlight hands caressing my neck.

He pulls back, leaning his forehead against mine, a smile etched across his features.

"Wanna uhh, maybe get some dinner sometime?" I suggest, diverting my eyes from his vehement stare.

"I would like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yess, yes, ye ᕦ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕤ
> 
> I know I've said this before but like it never happens,  
> but shit is going down next chapter
> 
> prediction for the next chapter include: shit not going down because nothing ever goes to plan ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Tell me what things you guyz would like to see, I want to know.
> 
> But yeah, I really do adore you guys ( ͡^ ͜ʖ ͡^)
> 
> I'm still ages away from completing my drawing of merEren omfg XD
> 
> but anyway,  
> GOOD, DAY SIR
> 
> I really like writing that


	9. Fatal Flaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's "Levi and I" Eren you fuvknut it nut "Me and Levi"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my 'idk wtf i'm doing' doesn't show ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ °)
> 
> I think I may have fucked up and sued the 'more then one' spelling variation of something that's in the story thing, but yolo.
> 
> As I was editing this I had some internet problems and I've possibly lost some changes and shit, sorry for any inconvenience!

The enticing smell of bacon wafts through the room, a groggy Connie practically drooling, and a dead Jean shamelessly sniffing the scented air. I snort at them in mirth, shaking my head. Armin and Mikasa are in the kitchen whipping up breakfast, they were the only guys that got a moderate amount of sleep. Connie and Horsey lasted until about three, while me and Levi pulled an all nighter, by accident of course.

We spent the rest of the night talking, admitting to how long we had feelings for, and shared chaste delicate kisses.

"I'm going to vlog my torture," Connie announces blandly, pulling his camera from under the coffee table. "Why you vlog so much?" Jean groans, aimlessly stabbing his fork into his empty barren plate.

"There are some people out there who are so lonely that watching someone on YouTube makes them feel loved, even though it's through a screen, they feel there and they feel happy. They feel involved in the YouTubers life, as a best friend. It helps them combat that pit of loneliness, and stuff, yeah. And I want to be that person."

The room falls deadly silent, the only disturbance is the clanks of Jean's fork clattering against his plate. "That's the most intellectual thing I've heard in a long time," Levi murmurs, his head practically limp on my shoulder, a beaming smile spreads across my face.

"I think we're all just dopey," Jean huffs, his hunger momentarily forgotten. "Pffft, hemp," Horseface mutters, "the correct term is weed, Jean!"

"Good luck trying to smoke pants Connie," Levi deadpans, I break down in a bubbling fit of laughter, the others soon joining in.

We're all sleep deprived idiots.

My smile crumbles down when an agonising zap shocks my chest, I peer down at my necklace, the crown jewels spasm with cyan, the excruciating shocks keeps shredding through my chest. My mind feels drawn to somewhere, my fingers involuntary twitch.

"I've got to… got to go," I stammer, desperately dashing out of the room, I sprint into the closet, bursting open the cupboard. The murmuring and calling of my name falls deaf against my ringing ears as I scramble into the cove.

I barely manage to tear of my clothing before I'm submerged in water. I hastily slam my tail through the water, my circlet now firmly perched on my head, and the pain still zapping like torture.

I _don't know_ exactly where I'm going, but I know I need to go this way.

-

The ocean around me is barren, apart from the scatter of shimmering fish and rocks piled with flora. Well… maybe it's not so completely deserted, but compared to the reef it is.

I stare out into the deep salty ocean, it's then I notice it, distorted figures in the distance. I scan the waters, nothing but that cluster of shadows lines the distance.

I don't even think as I dash off, my heart hammering as my mind tells me to wait, but my curiosity deciding otherwise. The figures come into view. A distressed whinny rings through the waves has my tail stuttering in its motion. A horse? In the ocean…

It can't be.

A finned foal collides into me, instantly shuffling behind my tail. It's colours are dull and undecided, and it's fins are more mushy, it's tail has wrapped around mine. **A fucking hippocampus** , this can't be happening. It's head and torso the form of a sturdy horse, while the rest is that of a fish.

"Hand her over!" I whip my head to the voice, my instincts riling in my veins as I lay my mismatched eyes upon a group, a group of rogues. I snarl at them, protectively placing a hand on the miniature head of the hippocamp. I regard the rouges, five in total, their tails are all different shades. The scarlet one is definitely American, and the coral one, she's most likely Italian.

Three presumably females, and two possible males.

Rogues never travel in groups, this is bullshit.

Puzzlement almost breaks through my stern shell, this is insanity. _A hippocampi running from a gang of fucking rouges_. **Rouges! And an extinct mythical creature!?**

"I'll give you one last chance, boy. Hand it over," One of them snarl, raising their claws. My fins aggressively flare in response, the Hippocampus whimpers behind me.

Fuck, all these guys are older and more experienced than me, not to mention. There. Is. Five. Of. Them.

Ice shoots through the water in spiked columns, just piercing through a rouge, and nicking another. I whip to my side, Carla's there, the ice trailing from her hands. "Eren! keep the creature safe! I've got this," mum hollers, signalling for me to move. I clench my teeth, about to protest, but mothers glare has me grabbing hold of the foal as I swim off.

As much as I want to stay and fight, Carla would _**literally** rip my head clean off my shoulders_. And even though she's my mother, she is after all the queen.

The creature whines in protest, it's front legs kicking in displeasure, "Hold on, hold on!". I peer behind me, the American dude hot on my trail, accompanied by another chick.

My instinct screams for attention. Fuck, most people get to choose between their heart or mind, but I have a stupid ancient instinct too. Fuck.

My mind is a cluttered mess, with doubt and irrationality pushed to the back, my instinct takes control. I flip around, my claws ravenously sinking into the flesh of the man.

I can feel the fleshes heat burn around my fingers, his blood seeping out into the once pristine waters. His dirt brown eyes widen in fear, I hiss at him, skewing my talons in further. I wrap my clawed fingers around his boiling flesh, all my ferocious fury pouring through my blood at once, scorching him. I can numbly hear his begging cries, his own claws and fins flailing around me. I rip the blazing chunk of flesh out his body in one fowl swoop.

His limp body is searing from the inside. Charred and burnt.

A shrill cry has me spinning around, the other rouge has their hands pressed firmly against the Hippocampi's body, the tips of their fingers curled in. A patch of frozen solid ice forms on the Hippocamp's tail, fuck their freezing it!

I hastily grab the rouge, using my razor fins as an advantage to get hold of them. I claw at their neck, eventually getting grasp and crushing it in a death grip. They struggle and flail, trying their hardest to remove my hands, I growl at them like an animal, staring at them with piercing eyes that could kill.

The weight of their body suddenly changes, their eyes rolled to the back of their skull.

"Fuck fuck FUCK!" I aggressively curse, dropping the lifeless body and taking the hippocampus in my arms.

My tail bashes through the water, following a familiar trail home. It's probably a huge mistake but it's the only choice I have right now, I don't know anywhere else where I can keep this creature hidden and healed for now. The Hippocamp makes small noises of pain, I clutch it tighter to me.

-

I hastily charge up the stairs, the hippocampus clutched tightly in a wrap of blankets. I crash into the bathroom, carefully placing the freezing foal onto the shower floor. I turn on the hot water, balancing out the scorching temperature with cold.

The poor thing is already frozen…I don't need to burn it. How to fail at life 101.

In this whole process getting wet again was inevitable, I sigh, dragging my hands through my hair. My own tail now on the tiles, I cautiously support the Hippocampi's trembling legs over my shoulder, gently rubbing at the now melting ice.

"It's ok, it's ok, shhh," I coo, my lips pressed against the foals wide ears. It's whimpering stutters to a stop, it's petite hooves swaying against my back. The Hippocampi's thundering heart calms down, and it's breathing returns to normal.

I groan wirily, exhaustion catching up to me, a numb throb emits from the scratches along my arms and torso, snaking over my shoulders.

A knock sounds through the room, I turn my absent gaze to the door, "It's Levi. Did you shit a baby or something?" The Ravens voice filters through. I let out a breathy chuckle, "I'm a virgin and not blessed by an almighty figure…Get in here."

The door opens slowly, Levi slips in, he shuts the door and his metal eyes drift to me, before widening. He tentatively treks over, squatting down and delicately running his fingers across the foal's furry muzzle. His lips part in an almost inaudible gasp, his mesmerised eyes scanning the creature laying in my arms.

A delicate smile forms on my face, "She's a hippocampus, or like, hippocampi or hippocamp. Same shit."

He hums, wordlessly retrieving a bottle of disinfectant and some cotton wads, and a pack of neon band-aids. They make you look awesome not gonna lie.

The foal snuggles into my arms, the frost completely gone, I shut off the water just as Levi sets down beside me. He pours some of the potent liquid into the one of the wads, he then rests my left arm in his lap and gently starts to clean my scattered wounds. I watch as his expert hands clean the scratches, changing the cotton once one has been complete used, he than slips on obnoxiously bright band-aid on the deeper cuts.

Levi peers up from the cut he's currently treating on my shoulder, he raises a pierced eyebrow at my staring, I divert my eyes to the hippocampus, it's large emerald forest staring into mine. Levi snorts – very ungracefully – and pulls my face towards him, delicately slotting his lips to mine. It only lasts a few seconds before he leans back, slipping a blindingly bright neon band-aid across my nose.

-

Carla came around a little later. She picked up the foal, and we all swore to keep it a secret. Patrols have been doubled, the celebration of my crowning is cancelled, and I can't freely swim anymore. And a curfew for the sea dwellers.

Something serious is going down, and it's shit. Mums going to contact if anything new comes from the horse, but things just don't seem to add up. _Nightmares, rouges, extinct creatures_.

But on a side note, the King of Titania hasn't made a sound in a while now. Lots of things have been left at a standing point, Australia and New Zealand are also being affected.

I need to separate myself form the water **as much as possible** now.

"If they're smart, they'll attack soon. If there's one thing that everything despises, it's fear of the unknown…We have no clue what's happening," I absently murmur, leaning heavier into Levi. He hums in response, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I faintly hear Levi's phone go off, his screen lighting up with an notification.

 **Nanaba De Banana:** _We're coming home lil' dude!_  
 _I hope you're safe._

Why wouldn't we be safe?

 

...Our fatal flaw is being fucking confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yis, yis.
> 
> school is being a bitch right now, but the holidays are almost here! yuss, Levimas. I've also gotten into cosplaying more, and I plan on working on an Historia cosplay to add to me huge collection of stuffs, which consists of: Really Shitty Kiba (I h8 Naruto now lol). wow. so much.
> 
> I also plan to possibly just say "fuck it" to my grades because they are literally doing nothing to help me, fuck you school, please don't, when in the ever loving hell will I ever use algebra, Just cause I'm in the top class doesn't mean I'm fucking Batman!
> 
> I also want to focus a lot on my art and writing and just get involved into what I love to do even more, and hopefully since I'm actually going to start getting proper help for my mental health now shit will go smoothly. please do tbh. I will cri if no.
> 
> butt ugg yer, yep, woohoo, yay. This fanfiction is going to shit I can sense it. Tell me what you guyz want to see out of it because I'm lost. 
> 
> But seriously, thank you guyz so much!
> 
>  
> 
> You bootyful fukcers


	10. Just a note ヽ( ﾟᴥ ﾟ)ﾉ

Ayyy so I'm going to take a little break from writing this, yerrr. That's it. Bye.

 

OK, It's just gonna be some sort of hiatus, I'll come back and finish this. In the meantime I'll just post one-shots and standalone fics probably. 

sorry for any inconvenience (◕ ͜ʖ◕)

ok that face is just fucking creepy smh

(• 3 •)

ok, ok, that's an alright face...really shit thou

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

perfect, bye. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	11. Foggy Minded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha..ha  
> wut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [hey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5yYWqqmVw1c)
> 
>  
> 
> My writing sucks i havnt writen in forevea

Today has been shit thus far, I woke up, gasping for air and dripping with sweat. These nightmares are turning me insane. My eyebrows knit together, and a frown tugs at my lips.

"Are you alright, Eren?" Levi asks, taking a crunching bite out of his faintly burnt toast.

It's been almost two weeks since the hippocampus situation, and all we have is _nothing_. _Nothing at all_. The hippocamp is too young to speak properly, or to do anything really.

But…dad found out it was sick, it has been diseased with modern day Porphyric Hemophilia…Vampirism. From this it's obvious that Hippocamp's haven't had exposure to vampires in… _centuries_. Grisha also found peculiar markings etched into its abdomen, some sort of ancient language…or some weird cryptic shit.

But on a brighter note, Levi and I finally went on a few dates. Nothing special, we just went to the cinema and ate pizza, and had dinner and all that.

"Mmh, just lost in thought," I reply, eating my own breakfast.

We eventually get ready for work, and lucky I was given the position of making the drinks, serving ain't my shit.  
It's been pretty slow today, most people waiting to shop on the weekend, thanks to work and school. And the fact that it's as sunny as a Christmas day (even though it rained the last couple of years). But I quite like slow days, it's a lot more peaceful and calm.

I top the chocolate beverage off with a swirl of fluffy whipped cream, passing it along to Marco with the rest of the order, it's a group of older ladies, baby sitting a snot nosed ankle biter.

The patrol reports state that there's an increase in rouges nearing the surface, and so naturally the sharks are following. Meaning that everyone is worrying, thankfully the sharks haven't strayed _too_ close to the beaches, but the rouges definitely have.

Mother's made the decision to hopefully place a tracker on a few, and see where they head off to. And to also teach some of the patrol how to feed sharks…without losing a limb, or piece of flesh.

Silly sharks, one almost ate me as a kid…

Until I whacked it in the nose.

The bell chimes throughout the room, my gaze drifts to the wonderful wolf near the entrance. I smirk, leaving the station to meet him.

"Yo Braty McButtface," Levi jests, I shake my head, playfully hitting him on the shoulder. "Hey Levy," I chuckle. "I'm on my lunch break so?…"

I glance back over to Marco, my brow lifting in question, and subtly pouting while giving him puppy eyes. He flashes me smile and thumbs up in return.

"Alright, sure," I reply.

I made sure that everything was alright before we set off to our usual spot, right out the side of the shopping centre, there's a huge field which is usually wear they hold circuses and such events. It's almost always barren and deserted of people, with over growing layers of grass, but scattered around the edges are glorious trees of shade.

We settle beneath our usual tree, leaning against each other. I've probably had this thought millions of times, but Levi always manages to carry about a protective feeling with him everywhere he goes, and sometimes that really helps. It's probably because of his unmatchable alpha scent.

Is it weird to be addicted to the feeling?… but it's an _alpha thing_ so it should make me feel like this…right? Fucking rip open a psychology book-

"Are you really alright Eren?" Levi questions, entwining his fingers with mine. I sigh, the previous thoughts forgotten, and in its place, a labyrinth of frenzied feelings and apprehension being the core. Fucking hell.

"I don't know, Levi, everything is hard to swallow, it's happening too fast," I huff, gripping his hand tighter. He hums, placing a small sweet peck on my cheek.

"Tell me everything that's happened."

Shit, ever since _that day_ , _**that goddamn fucking day**_. I wilt against his shoulder, my eyebrows drawn together.

I feel like my life is just mayhem after mayhem, just coated over with a new colour each time. Like a political report, or an overplayed joke. It's all the same, just with different words.

"Well, my suppressants stopped working and I'm in danger of outing my whole race to extinction, I can't touch water without fear or panic unless I know fully it's alright…" I begin, listing off everything that's happened in my head, "Petra is a **bitch** and she is a pansy asshole. She's recently new to our pack but I just want her to crawl back into whatever _**fucking hell spawn hole**_ she came from." I aggressively spit.

"I'm the fucking prince of a secret race of fucking fish people, I keep having haunting nightmares that could be reality, I can't think straight. You know about what I am and Armin's brothers and your brother know about us fish people. And fucking damn I just need a break from this…this whole…thing happening now.

"An absent King, a dying hippocampus, rouges…All this, within barely a month or so. Something needs to change, and I'm scared to admit this, but I think we're like cattle. Trapped, just eating grass pretending that this is freedom."

I draw, out a long obnoxious sigh, pulling my hand down my face in exasperation, " **Fuck** ," I curse.

"Fuck indeed. Its shit, but I promise, it'll get better," Levi reassures, his hand squeezes mine briefly, and a gentle smile spreads across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK AND SHITTYER THAN EVER! ᕙ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕗ
> 
> So umm, i totally forgot what I was supposed to write...shit.  
> bare with me here I'm trying...
> 
> So I'm back, and I'm writing again! be prepared for shitty chapters though 'cause I forgot how to write ヽ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°)ﾉ.
> 
> Hey so you know how I said I would be drawing Eren and such right from the begging but I haven't yet?... yeah I'm going to restart the while picture because idk. 
> 
> So it's now 2016, and I plan to write more and do more art this year, but that means I'm going to have to ditch my school work. And for me that's a really big risk, I guess. Everyone has high exceptions for me because I'm "One of the best students so far"-ish thing. so I don't want to regret me decision. so like...support me plz?  
> Like just say nice encouraging stuffs or some shit idk wutevea. you do you. ( ͡☉ ͜ʖ ͡☉)
> 
> I'm going to try my best to art this year, I actually have an art blog on Tumblr, [ eren-in-a-box](http://eren-in-a-box.tumblr.com/)  
> Just go an literally troll and pester the living fuck outta me until I post art. trust me. just do it. ┻━┻ ヘ╰( •̀ε•́ ╰)
> 
> Also if I'm taking forever to post a chapter do the same on [is-on-a-sugar-rush](http://is-on-a-sugar-rush.tumblr.com/)  
> Trust me, I need it. (ﾉಠдಠ)ﾉ︵┻━┻
> 
> And also you can spank me on [IDEFK993](https://twitter.com/IDEFK993?lang=en)  
> Ok, ok, don't do that, unintentionally kinky and sexual. (ノ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ノ︵┻┻
> 
> yes. yass bitch.
> 
> Unfortunately, the only way for me to accomplish shit is when people irk and/or encourage me to do it. Bad thing about the whole can't be productive, good thing about not being annoyed by people bitching at me.
> 
> so yes, ok, good day sir, bye, i love you, bye, seeyalater, uhh, shit.( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	12. What's Going On?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've run out of suitable f words, haha...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy babes, I has returned with now hopefully working kaomoji (if that's what it's called) ( /¯ °3° )/¯
> 
> So yas, enjoy my wonderfully shitty writing.

It's blistering hot today. And literally just two hours ago it was _raining!_ _**raining** **!**_ … but everything's been out of whack recently.

I shift my hand to another patch of concrete, one that hopefully won't melt my skin. I'm in quite the predicament.

The pack is currently out at Rose Park, but instead of chilling in the shade of trees, and dominating the children's playground, they decided to settle at the fountain.

Damn this isn't no piss poor fountain, no, it's like a mini fucking water park. People even call it Rose _WATER_ park. And the fountain isn't even the beginning of it, there's sections of those sprinkler water fuckers, and those weird ass miniature canals.

Fuck. My. Life.

So here I am, sitting on the burning concrete, at eye-level with my friends knees, because I can't go anywhere _near_ that fucking _fountain_.

And Levi said shit will get better, it better babe.

"Bert you're a blessing to this earth," Sasha excitedly hollers, I tilt backwards, watching as a flustered Bert treks over carrying a bunch of ice creams.

Armin jumps up and helps him hand the treats out to everyone, thankfully remembering what everyone ordered. Fuck that one time Jean stole my ice cream. Fuck Jean, he's an asshole.

Of course with me being on the floor, I get mine passed down.

"Ooh, an ice cream with M&Ms, I wonder who is the one that has had the same since they were three," Ymir gibes, handing me my treat.

"You can't deny that the gods meant for this to happen," I retort, smugly shoving a spoonful of the delicious combination in my mouth.

We all eventually finish off our frozen specialties, the unrelenting star in the sky only getting hotter.

One by one almost everyone trickles off of the side of the fountain to get into some cool water, Ymir and Historia, Reiner, Bert and Annie. It's just Hanji and obviously Levi left here. And unfortunately Petra.

I sigh, like I do ever too commonly, and always followed by pushing my wild strands back.

Fuck, everything.

A fling sounds in the distance, following by a whoosh of wind and my startled agonising shout. An arrow is lodged firmly in my shoulder, the base dripping with a translucent liquid.

Pain blossoms in my whole arm, dribbles of blood cascading down my arm. I yelp and attempted to yank the arrow out but the liquid is slippery as hell, and the pain the movement adds is excruciating. The tip isn't even visible from how deep it's gone, a vile of liquid pouring into my veins.

"Fuck, help," I whimper, my eyes are blurred by tears and I can't see shit, I blindly grip the boiling concrete in front of me.

"OH MY GOD, EREN!" Petra screeches, she scrambles over and claps my arm.

Her grip tightens; I flick my eyes to meet hers. Her pupils flick into slits, the amber emitting and eerie glow.

The next thing I know I'm being hurled into the fountain in a blur of colours, Petra's transformed, and her beastly claws are plunging me underwater. A paw is placed firmly over my mouth and covering my nose. I struggle and trash in her hold, but my shock and panic has more control over me.

The _fuck_ is happening.

For a few seconds I can't breathe, but soon my tail flops around on the concrete and my gills come in.

Shouts ring out, but everything is distorted, my vision is rimmed with black. I growl, flinging my hands around her arms and pulling in a hysteria of adrenaline, I can feel Petra's shacking struggle as she tries to keep her hold on me.

I rip her away, flinging my torso out of the water, I slump against the fountain base. My vision is completely gone now, my eyes involuntarily shut. My fingers and tail are numb, and it's slowly taking over everything.

 

* * *

 

 

Whatever was in that arrow was some form of tranquillising narcotic. My finned eras tense at every wolfish roar, but my mind becomes a foggy mess, the sounds become distant mumbles.

"-rrow was shot by Oluo, and Petra held him underwater."

My head beats with ache, my body sore and stiffer than a board and my eyes won't open at all.

"I knew shit was up from the beginning, a perky young wolf chick coming out of nowhere and attempting to seduce you…But quite horribly, since you started banging Jeager _finally_ ," a gravelly voice snickers.

The dull clicking of a fan sounds in the background, and birds chirp outside.

"Yeah right, I haven't done that yet," another voice replies, it's the same deep velvet I've heard millions times.

Levi.

"You know dads gonna flip his shit Levi, you were supposed to continue the Ackerman legacy."

"Like you're any better Nile, you went off to another country before he could ask you to continue the legacy. Plus I left before I turned eighteen."

A laugh revolves around the room and I cringe, groaning at the ring it brings to my ears. My muscles are dead and useless, and I can barely feel anything.

"Sorry, Eren…"

I hear shuffling, and before I know it I'm asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so school goes back on Friday (29th of Jan...It's 27th today) (ﾉｎ｀*)  
> BUT HAPPY LATE AUSTRALIA DAY FUCK YEAH! AUSTRALIA!!!!!!! 
> 
> (･ิω･ิ＊)
> 
> So anyway, I've decided to take this story in a different direction, I originally planned for Eren to keep his secret forever, but that's obviously not happening now! so yes, more interesting now hopefully. I like this new direction, fuck one direction. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> So yes, hopefully smut after the next few chapters or so ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o)  
> you're welcome ͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ – ✧
> 
> (but we all know nothing ever goes to plan with me XD)
> 
> But hey, I got a phone now finally! so I would be able to keep more in contact and stuff, and I'll use my [twitter](https://twitter.com/IDEFK993) to announce when chapters will be posted and progress and shit. I went from 0 to iPhone 6s (It's meh first phone, okie) ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> Thank you guyz for sticking with me this far! I love you all ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ヾ(＾-＾)ノ
> 
> (by the way, I'm gonna start writing a second story about centaur!Levi ヽ(ﾟ∀ﾟ )ﾉ)
> 
> eDIT:  
> I added the line separation _(:3 」∠)_  
> and also I just wanted to mention Eren and Jean have a very on and off friendship! It's based off of one of my friends and me  
> and also I GOT MY HAIR CUT LIKE EREN!


	13. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> levi pov ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 눈‸눈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo wussup, meh name is Titteh Munchar 
> 
> So like, just gonna tell you guys, I've begun a system of keeping one chapter ahead. So before I posted this one, I've already (almost) finished the next chappie, than I'll write the next one before I post that one.
> 
> Nothing changed just the fact that I'll be less stressed about posting o(〃＾▽＾〃)o
> 
> Now go and enjoy my shitty ass writing

I encase his hand in mine, staring at his tranquil face. He looks so calm…but…we'll in this case, his features are too colourless. Synthetic.

He is unconscious after all, a drug induced sleep. So much shit is happening.

I sigh drearily, angling my head sideways to peer out of the window.

When the disaster happened, a few people snapped photos of Eren, and someone even recorded it on video. The way he was plunged into the water, how his vigorous tail trashed and smashed around on the baking concrete.

Eren's tail, and fins, and all of his mesmerising scales were plastered all over the Internet, and within a day his name had been tainted, spoken out in on reports, and talk shows.

It is as monumental of a deal, if not bigger, than the King being _dead_ …

The police broke into his chambers, and discovered him lifeless, poison was soaked into his carpet, three puncture wounds from a vampire were found on his neck.

The whole nation was bewildered, the King has no heir to the throne, and thankfully, since he was a imbecile . So a decision was devised.

Teams of two or one, would enter numerous tests to find a suitable ruler. Of course the Arlert brothers entered. Mike being the support, Erwin and Armin being the competitors.

On the other hand, Queen Carla had to expose her race, but without a King…well… nothing serious can be done. The whole world knows about merfolk now, and …most despise them, or look upon them wrongly. Like Eren is some _precious flower_ , like glass about to shatter. But he's so much more, his people are **so much more**.

Society wants them thrown in tanks, dissected, experimented, captured and studied. They want them to be _animals_ , with no _rights_ or _lives_. They want to test them, and break them.

But others want them to be on display, to mould copies of their flesh and scales. For them to become a _pet_.

But that's just the public opinion; the confidential information is a whole other thing.

Grisha, being head of Trost Medical, handed over all of his research and discoveries about the race, and the information is shared amongst a team of scientist that he specially chose.

And thank to fucking hell they accept the merfolk as people.

But, some shitheads are frightened of coming here now, to the hospital, because it's apparently run by a _fish_.

And they're all whining about overpopulation because now every fish is supposedly going to crawl from the depths and onto their land.

And this isn't even the end of it.

My eyes dart across every fucking reporter and camera bundled around the hospital, to even get in and out you need to come around the back, and even then the fucking bugs are squirming through the barriers.

They're all spreading lies, talking shit about _my mate_.

And this all happened within three days of the event, the King was found dead the same time Eren was attacked. One week ago.

But seeing Eren be attacked like that, by Petra, was horrible. I wanted to rip her throat out, I wanted to smash her to pieces, I wanted to snap her bones, I needed to **crush** **her head open**.

But there was a slight problem, the one who shot the arrow, came and attacked me, he was much stronger than Petra. Hanji and I had to take him down before we could Petra, but by that time Eren was lying unconscious, draped on the side of the fountain.

It happened so fucking fast.

But we got answers.

This Oluo guy confessed.

He's apart of a team sent out by the King, two vampires, two werewolves, and one werevamp.

They were sent out to eliminate Eren, to slaughter him in cold blood, to lure his people in or away. To get rid of them.

The King feared their existence because he was a coward, who hid behind guards and jewels. He saw merfolk as a threat. A threat to society and himself.

They tracked Eren for a month, and studied all of his friends and lifestyle. Petra was sent out to seduce me, the solemn problem in their way.

However she got tangled up in her own feelings, and actually wanted me as a partner. The day she came out in her heat was her last resort to win me over, but I have a defect, it's seldom among alphas but common in betas.

I find the smell of heat and rut… _disgusting_.

So after that failed she was livid with resentment, and became bitterly impatient. Oluo sought out rogues to try and build an army, but that flunked. Since their first attack did. The rogues left and split from their placed groups, some even battled to the death. I respect them for that.

But on the first attack against Eren, they didn't count for Hanji. That crazy bitch.

She's a werevamp just like their puny leader.

Oluo and Petra went off from their designated plans, and attempted to retrieve Eren themselves. So that means three others are still out there, _and_ _I will kill them_.

The door creaks open and Nanaba pads in, her pale eyes shift around the room, before stopping on Eren. A frown pulls her lips down.

"Hey," I solemnly lament, staining out the window, grey clouds tumble in the distance.

"Hey lil' dude." A silence hangs in the air, I drift my gaze over to her, but her eyes are still locked on Eren. "…The others want to talk to you," she softly speaks, her tone sullen.

I follow Nanaba out of the room, and down an extensive hallway. We stop in front of a set of double doors.

One sniff of the air confirms my suspicions, "By others you meant everyone…didn't you," I state, the small smirk I get in return tells me the answer.

I push open the door leading Into the broad white room. A lengthy oak table rests in the centre, surrounded chairs. Everyone really is here, from Mike to Connie. Even my idiot bother that still has his ridiculous goatee. But Erwin and Armin don't seem to be present.

A tentative silence wavers throughout the room, everyone's eyes locked on each other, flicking to the slightest noise or movements.

They've pull me away from my mate just for silence, great.

I growl, snapping everyone's attention to me, "And…" I deadpan. Sasha bounds out of her seat "Right! Right umm…Levi…" she beings in a tentative stutter, "You're really not going to like this, but maybe you will I don't know, but we sort of talked about this beforehand and came to a conclusion and we thought we should tell you last, and u-"

"Get to the point already," I snap, grounding my teeth together, my temper riling.

"WE WISH TO GIVE THEM A SECOND CHANCE!" Sasha screeches, her figure stiff as board.

"What," I aggressively growl, low and gut like, "They tried to kill Eren!"

"If anything they were forced to Levi! And we don't even know if we trust Eren anymore! HE'S.A.FUCKING.MONSTER!" Reiner exclaims, abruptly standing from his chair.

A savage wrath boils through my blood, and I lose control, my heart betting faster than ever. My beast blood takes over and I can feel my bones shifting, my clothes ripping, and my fur growing. I shout out a beastly roar, lunging across the room at him.

I faintly hear my brother shout, my claws barely scrape across Reiner's shirt before jaws are clamping around my neck, sending me plummeting down. My brothers claws holding down my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> btw I got a tablet for my art!ヽ(＾Д＾)ﾉ  
> sad part is my computer is shit so the USB port thing doesn't work in the front, only on the back. So it's a lot of shit to have to work with.  
> So hopefully I'm going to get a laptop for writing and art!!!!! And this computer can be for gaming ( ͡⌐■ ͜ʖ ͡-■) cause' I'm a huge fucking nerd  
> (The hopeful laptop can also posses my many Skyrim dirty mods ((smh I'm a horrible person, you have no idea how many close titty calls I've had. I had to remove teh titties temporarily (ﾉｎ｀*))))
> 
> But anyway, please tell me if you're liking how this story is going or not  
> You guyz are the best (｀・ω・´)
> 
> Since I want to use my tablet to draw the characters I think for now I might just get some werewolf templates and colour them just so like, you can see what everyone looks like somewhat, and eventually I'll draw them all and shit. but idk....yolo.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://is-on-a-sugar-rush.tumblr.com/) | [Art Tumblr](http://eren-in-a-box.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IDEFK993?lang=en)


	14. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha...aha.h..ha
> 
> I had horrible writers block
> 
> Levi P.O.V by the way (And he's werewolf when this starts off just saying I confused myself like "wtf Levi can bark in human form ಠ_ಠ " then i remember he's were form currently)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just like...  
> I had this chapter like fully written and I was just gonna edit it and start writing the next chapter, but i accidentally deleted like half of this chapter and had to rewrite it...and the next chapter so (´；ω；`). That's why shit took so long.
> 
> I also got really really realllllly bad writers block, so this chapter and the next one are pretty fucking shit. but fuck it ( /¯ °3° )/¯

I belligerently bark, struggling under Nile's burly weight. He snarls at me, the dominating smell of alpha secreting off of him, his dark eyes lock onto mine.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Jean bellows, smashing his fist against the table. His brows drawn together, and fangs bared.

"Levi has every right to be pissed! REINER JUST INSULTED EREN! He went too far," Connie hollers in retort, louring at Jean. Ymir scowls at Connie, "We don't know how dangerous he is, Baldy!"

"That's enough, quiet," Mike gruffly orders, successfully shutting everyone up.

Nile continues to trap me as I wriggle and growl, I even go as far to bite at him, but he shows no sign of budging. He stays holding me down, until eventually I'm calm.

I did act on irrational impulse. If Nile wasn't here I would've killed Reiner.

Nile eventually releases his grip on me, getting up to shake his fur. I huff, standing up on stiff limbs.

"I feel as though it's not the appropriate time to have this discussion. Most of you don't know anything, only what you're assuming"

I whip my head to the sound, and low and behold, Carla Jaeger. In all her motherly glory. Her stunning golden eyes sweep across the room, a sigh falling from her lips.

"It's late, you should all be getting some rest, c'mon," she ushers, gesturing out of the room. Her eyes dart up to mine, stern and condescending, "Except for you, Levi" her eyes than dart to Nile "And you too."

The others pour out of the room, leaving my brother, Carla, and me. Nile tentatively begins to lick at my head, in a show of apology. I huff, pinning my ears out of the way.

"Alright, I need your help boys. We're ready to take Eren home, but you've fucking seen those damn ruffians," Carla asserts, her gaze on the tinted windows, the sun grazing across the mountains.

"Shouldn't he be kept here longer…" Nile tentatively questions, his ears quirking backwards. "Grisha has everything under control, he'll never risk Eren's safety so I trust him. Eren is going to be a bit lucid when he eventually wakes up though, a lil' loopy, but he should be fine."

"Alright, tell me what to do."

 

* * *

 

"Good?" Carla questions, her hand buried in my fur. "Yeah," I reply, shifting Eren slightly in my arms, his head laying soundly on my shoulder.

"Aargh, you owe me big time," Nile huffs, "the fact that they'll chase me like I'm some chew toy is hysterically comical though. If anything they're more like dogs than _we are_."

"Who wouldn't chase a werewolf dressed in sunglasses, it's cute as hell," Carla chuckles, causing the older wolfs ears to pin back.

Just then, a sleek car pulls up to the curb, honking twice.

Nile prowls up to the sliding doors, a few loitering cameras already pointing at him, "Come back in one piece," I mockingly comment. He grunts at me, flipping me the bird and charging out the building. He then steadily jumps into a sprint, dashing along on all fours.

Reporters and cameramen chase after him, some shouting questions and pleas for an audience.

I secure Eren against me, my protective instincts kicking in. I shield his face between my broad shoulder and chest, hauling him along to his father's car.

 

* * *

 

"I think it would be best to lay him in the Rock pool, his mer form has better healing, not to mention combined with the crown will be sure to getting him up," Grisha advises, pulling the car to a halt at the side of their grand house. "And luckily no one trailed us, thanks to Nile for that."

"Good, I'll see if the crown wants to cooperate," Carla states, "follow me Levi."

I carry Eren through the grand house, trailing right behind Carla. The walls are decorated with pictures and trinkets, I swear there's always a new photo every time I come here. She pauses in front of a set of doors, pulling out a key and slipping it into the lock.

Carla opens the white doors and leads me down a set of mahogany stairs, leading into a large white room, adorned with rocks and sand. Right in the centre is a glorious pool of water, filled with all sorts of colourful plant life and fish.

"Grisha treats sick and injured animals here, and other merfolk," Carla informs, sitting down by the waters edge. I lean down on my haunches, handing Eren over to her.

Carla gently lowers him down onto a submerged ledge, she prompts me to sit, resting his head back against me. "Alight, I'll go and get you pants or something, and the crown for Eren," Carla whispers, flicking a portion of Eren's fringe out of his face.

"I trust you'll take care of him well," she tenderly affirms, flashing me a glowing smile.

I nod soundlessly, my gaze trained on Eren's features.

His ears form fins around the rims, and along his arms and back. His scales slowly spread all over his paler skin, in pools of colours. Claws grow from his nails, and webs form between his fingers. And his tail grows, in a rapid transformation of flesh and bones, covered by skin and scales.

Something beautiful, yet deadly. Just like everything else in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed...what ever the thing is i wrote idk
> 
> Whenever i come to write the notes i also forgot what i was gonna say that I've wanted to say for weeks and shit smh
> 
> But I actually have a centaur au written up and I'm doing a Skyrim one that i'll post when the holidays come cause like...school...I'm in the top class for all my subjects wtf hw t lif plz no moar wrk m ded
> 
> And through some weird instance I got Wattpad(?)...No offense, I hate that site, don't like it one bit. too many 'One Direction goes One Direction and that direction is to my booty' stuff..My 'friends' from school all have it and pressured me into getting it so.  
> I was thinking to just do I thing on there where I explain certain things from QAFS (hehe...QAFS) (The 'a' is a really important part in the title too ◝(⁰▿⁰)◜) like the whole how/why mer dudes have crying shitting mini-people, and like how/why/what the ancient war thing and all that.  
> QAFS explained...I guess ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> So my wattpad is [Wattpad thing Idk](https://www.wattpad.com/user/IDEFK993) just like say yes or no to it i guess idk shit will make more sense and get all sciencey (not really)
> 
> But anyway, you guys are amazing. you are fabulous ͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ – ✧  
> WWOOWOOwoowooWOOOwooooOoOOWOOwooOwooOW
> 
> And remember  
> Good day, sir. 
> 
> [Tumblr](http://is-on-a-sugar-rush.tumblr.com/) | [Art Tumblr](http://eren-in-a-box.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IDEFK993?lang=en)


	15. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a chapter summary but -> [my art tumblr has a new name guys](http://idefk993.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Lame chapter title I know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a long time, I've been absolutely swamped with school work. BUT OMF NEXT CHAPTER IS THE SHIT! Remember how I have this system of writing one chapter ahead? so this chapter was already written back when the last chapter was posted. But let me tell you, I'm really proud of the next chapter, which I'm currently writing now because I'm slow.  
> The system is confusing but great, so don't worry, just keep in mind I wrote this when I had writers block like last time.
> 
> And as for that drawing of Eren, I think I might post a wip on [here](http://idefk993.tumblr.com/) , so if you wanna see just like, pester me with asks, but nice asks, not mean pestering. I had to change the entire sketch recently because I started it pretty much a year ago and only now picked it back up (ಽ ͡ಸ ͜ʖ ಸ)ಽ

" _Fuck_ …" I groan. My head aches like bloody hell, a constant yet dull pounding. I grit my teeth together, the thudding in my head gradually fading away. I try my best to force my weary eyes to strain open.

"Hey, Eren."

Levi?

"Mmnh, what the hell," I huff, I can feel icy water gently swaying around me, and the smell of salty ocean. My eyes finally open, the blinding light suddenly blurring them. I sloppily grip the closest edge next to me, attempting to move.

Since when was I in _fucking water_.

"Hey, take it easy," Levi chides, his arm pushing against my chest. I groan (again), my stiff limbs begging for movement.

And holy shit I'm starving.

I drag my hand through my damp hair, getting the strands out of my eyes. I blink the bleariness out of my mismatched eyes, scanning across my surroundings, from the jagged rocks, to the swaying waters.

I turn my gaze to Levi, his pale arctic eyes meeting mine, "Do you know where you are?" He clemently questions. "Mum's house," I lethargically reply, my voice unused and scratchy.

I languidly flip my tail through the water, my hundreds of scales glinting under the artificial lights. the last thing I remember is hanging with the pack at Rose Park, I can't recall _shit_ past then. _Something happened but I just can't remember_. What the **hell** happened?

"Are you alright Eren, do you know what happened to you?"

I chuckle, dragging my hand down my face, "Like fuck I do."

"What do you remember? and don't push yourself," Levi benevolently questions, gently guiding my head back to rest against his bare leg. Levi's vehement side is seldom, he usually keeps his emotion in check, but I guess that makes it special. _Unless he's mad, that's fucking scary as shit._

"It's blurry and choppy, but I just remember being with the pack at Rose Park, I can't even recall where in the park, just…there," I murmur, lolling my head back against Levi.

An ear-splitting gasp starlets us, "Eren!" Carla practically screams, bundling over and assaulting me with kisses. I twist and swerve in her hold, trying my best to push her away, "Mum stop **stop** , uhh that's enough."

She sighs, giving up on her assault, "I'm so glad you're alright honey," she chirps, pinching my cheek.

 

* * *

 

"What do you mean? As in _EVERYONE_ knows!? I don't…"

"Everything's under control Eren, it's alright," Grisha reassures, patting my scaled shoulder. I growl, glaring indignantly at him, "And why did you keep me asleep through this!" I hiss.

"So you wouldn't overreact or freak out, a situation has happened like this before, but at least not as drastic. Carla and I knew how to handle this, you don't. We didn't want to cause you any distress."

So I've been asleep for about a week, everyone knows about merpeople, and I'm viral. Fantastic, wow. I groan once again, shoving my face into my hands. Fuck…this is all my fault though.

"You'll just have to stay around here for a while, until things blow over," Grisha advises, pulling off his glasses and clearing them on the end of his plain shirt, "I'm just going to have to test some vitals Eren, if that's alright with you?"

"Sure," I sigh, forlornly dragging my hand through the calm water. Dad's right, he's smarter than I give him credit for. I should know by now he only does the best, but oh well.

I listen as Grisha footsteps slowly fade out, until there's the click of a shutting door. I turn over to look at Levi, he's slouch against a nearby rock, absently fiddling with his phone. "Levi," I abruptly begin, "The hell are we going to do, how's everyone else dealing with this, and what about our jobs. what–…what sort of _trouble_ have I caused," I stammer. Levi looks over at me, his face cold and impassive. He glances across the room as a sigh falls from his lips.

"We can't work for now, obviously, but–" Levi pauses, a brief flash of frustration scorches over his features, his scent furiously spiking with hostility. "The others are fine, I wouldn't worry too much about them."

A heavy weight settles in my lungs, my fins instinctively sharpening at the feeling. "What's really happening with the pack."

Levi passes his gaze over my fins, before lingering on my tail. He closes his stormy eyes, his hands coming up to hold mine. "Some of them aren't _taking to well_ too the idea of you being a mer," He declares, gritting his teeth. Just saying that visibly sets off a fury in him.

I cast my gaze into the clear waters, dread pooling in my stomach. I exhale in apprehension, an overwhelming weight dragging at my heart.

I'm tearing the pack apart.

I gingerly look up at Levi, a frown tugging at my lips. Levi snarls, his brows drawn in "Those damn **fucking swine** ," he growls.

I lift myself out of the water, scooting in closer to Levi. I drag my tail up along the surface, drenching the ground. I wrap my arms around the werewolf, his body practically deflating under my touch.

I expected this outcome, the pack being split. Yet I never realised _how_ _much_ the actual truth of this outcome happening would _hurt_. And it really hurts like all bloody hell, like someone has just stabbed me in the back. Ha, fuck, they have.

I run one of my webbed hands through Levi's obsidian hair, the other holding onto his hands. His steel eyes meet mine, "I'm sorry I caused this," I apologise. Levi immediately shakes his head at my apology, "Don't blame yourself Eren, it's not your fault" He proclaims, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

Well, if it comes to it, I've killed before. _I know that feeling at least_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lame chapter, haha. NEXT CHAPTER IS GREAT THPUGH SO I MEAN LIKE IT'S WORTH IT!!!!!!!!! -cue the heavy metal- (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ (๑•̀д•́๑) 
> 
> But anyway, I think the next work of mine might actually be FINALLY the centaur fic, I've gotten back into horses real hard. I've started riding lessons ( ͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ –)✧ (Any advice on how to successfully do a rise trot would be deeply appreciated)
> 
> It's funny how I always say I'm going to fuck school and not do work but I always end up sucking dick and doing it anyway.
> 
> I also just wanted to address the fact that I NEVER re-read my older chapters because my writing skill at those points in time is embarrassing (」ﾟﾛﾟ)｣  
> I also realised my kaomoji's don't always work on phones and ipads and shit and look like weird shocked faces despite being mostly degdeg. just replace everything with degdeg if that happens.
> 
> Well, I guess that's it  
> here's my shit
> 
> [Tumblr](http://is-on-a-sugar-rush.tumblr.com/) | [Art Tumblr](http://idefk993.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IDEFK993?lang=en)
> 
> I can't remember which then or than to use.
> 
> and  
> Goody day, sir!


	16. !!REALLY IMPORTANT DO NOT SKIP PLEASE!!

ok, first thing first, I AM _NOT_ ABANDONING THIS FIC! (more like not abandoning the idea??? idk)

I haven't been happy with the way I've written this and seeing and this was my first proper multi-chapter fic that's ok :P

I want to restart and do this again

after the first three chapters I wanted the fic to have a different feel, and then another few chapter later I wanted it to be something else again

I just don't like how this started out, and so I want to redo it

You guys remember that hippocampus right? I've totally fucking forgot what that was for. I think it was meant to connect someone in the pack to Rico??? idk

you see what I mean by wanting to restart this fic

And also at the begging of this I tried to update like once a fortnight or something, I totally couldn't do that so I fucked up there

So yes, I'm going to start this over again so this specific fic thing is discontinued but...not???

I'm going to post a whole new thing that's what I'm getting at here...

But for now I also want to focus on other things like

THE CENTAUR FIC FINALLY YASS

[ Centaur Of Attention](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7891048/chapters/18024517)

_but if like no one likes it or reads it I'll just start rewriting QAFS sooner..._

**PLEASE READ IT DAMN I LOVE[CENTAUR](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7891048/chapters/18024517)** ~~_and i want to at least write centaur smut once ok guys_~~

so [yeh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7891048/chapters/18024517)

The redo of QAFS won't following how this was going to even probably the second chapter would be pretty damn different ok

l'm also sorta scared about SNK ending actually, like ending before I finish my fics and write out all my ideas for ErEri/RivaEre and I'll just be still writing about Levi and Eren and have like 3 readers and then I don't upload for a while and they think I stopped and then I'll just be posting into oblivion and-

[Anyway](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7891048/chapters/18024517)

Sorry for any inconveniences

~~_but let's just be happy I don't write shitty Naruto OC fanfiction were my oc is an underage werewolf who is loved by everyone and was sorta emo but Naruto ended before I could improve them and i just hated Naruto's ending i swear to god fuck me everywhere_ ~~

 

_I l[o](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7891048/chapters/18024517)ve you guys_

 

_bt[w](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7891048/chapters/18024517) I have an Instagram: IDEFK993_

 

_swag bruh_

[please read centaur of attention](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7891048/chapters/18024517)

[read it](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7891048/chapters/18024517)

[please](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7891048/chapters/18024517)

[like seriously I've linked it ten times](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7891048/chapters/18024517)


End file.
